Some Things Never Change
by HuntressRaven
Summary: Sequel to Day of Change: Power is all Knives wants after the angel arm he and Vash created. Vash worries about his and Meryl's child's well being. And now something calls the two brothers which could lead to their deaths.
1. Mysterious Calling

****

Chapter 1: Mysterious Calling

4 months after the fight with Kaijin

Vash looked out the window and a cup of coffee was placed in front of him.

" I bet you're a father to be," a soft voice said

Vash looked up at the nurse, who smiled.

" Yeah, guess I give off that face," Vash said

The nurse smiled and sat down.

" Don't worry the 7 months check up is always the worst for father's to be," the nurse said, " I see it all the time."

" I guess I don't know what to expect," Vash said

" First child, then you have your work cut out for you," The nurse said

The nurse got up and walked over to some other waiting members of other patients. Vash sighed and leaned back and put his hands behind his head.

" It's strange to say that I'm going to be a father in 2 months. I guess it was only time….it's a little scary," he thought

Meryl walked out and handed the nurse her file. Vash stood up and stood up straight and she walked over to him. He looked at her and a smile caught his lips and she placed her hand on her stomach.

" The baby is doing ok," Meryl said

" You said baby as in one," Vash said, " Not twins."

" Vash, we've been over this," Meryl said, " It might have been in the future, but it doesn't mean it's true."

Meryl grabbed his hand as they walked out and Vash sighed.

" Vash, I've been thinking, we need to start to really preparing for this baby," Meryl said

" I agree," Vash said

Vash and Meryl walked to the house and walked inside, it was nearly noon so they were a bit hungry. Millie hadn't come home from her day shift so it was just Meryl and Vash. They looked at Meryl's old room and Meryl sighed, she looked at Vash.

" We can put the baby in this room," Meryl said

" Why don't we just keep the baby in our room. That way we're closer and not to far," Vash said wrapping his arms around Meryl

Meryl smiled and put her arms around him.

" Ok," Meryl said, " I know you're worried."

" Of course I am," Vash said

Vash kissed Meryl's cheek, then he walked off. Meryl shook her head and placed her hand on her stomach. She then walked off to the kitchen and helped prepare lunch.

" Vash, do you want a boy or a girl?" Meryl asked

Vash looked at her and gave a smile.

" I'm not really sure what I want," Vash replied, " I guess I just am happy that its our child."

Vash smiled at Meryl as she gave him a soft look.

" Oh, Vash," Meryl said

She placed her hand on her stomach and the baby kicked. She smiled and giggled a little and Vash looked over his shoulder.

" Come here Vash come feel the baby kick," Meryl said

Vash walked over to her and placed his hand on her stomach. The baby kicked and Vash smiled, then it was as if the baby seemed to put it's hand up to Vash's. Vash slightly gasped a little and Meryl looked at him.

" What is it Vash?" she asked

" I can feel the baby's hand, it's as though it knows that I'm here," Vash said

Meryl looked at him as he knelt down and gently rested his head on Meryl's stomach. She smiled and stroked his head with her hand.

" Oh, Vash, I think this child is bringing you to life," Meryl said, " That or your bringing it to life."

Vash smiled and wrapped his arms around Meryl's waist. He smiled, feeling the warmth of her body, but the feeling that the child already knew who he was.

" Only two months and I'll be able to hold you in my arms," Vash thought, " Can you wait to meet me?"

Knives looked out the window and the door cracked open. He looked over and saw Karen walk in. She gave a bow and walked forward towards him holding her apron.

" Karen," he said

She smiled and walked over to and embraced him. He looked at her strangely as she did so. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips, then grabbed his hands.

" Knives, please come out, you need fresh air," Karen said

" I'm perfectly fine here," Knives replied

Karen frowned and looked down away from him. He looked at her and lifted her chin up to meet his eyes.

" What is it?" he asked, " Why do you look away?"

" I'm afraid," she whispered

" Afraid?" he questioned

" I'm afraid for our future," Karen said

Knives looked at her trying to find what was wrong, she was afraid of something. What was it thought?

" I can see that you want to tell me something, " What is it then?"

" I'm….I'm…I'm pregnant," Karen answered

" What?" Knives said

Karen looked up at him and said, " It's yours, this child is yours."

" How do you know?" Knives said

" You're the only one I've been with," Karen said

She began to cry and Knives just stared at her. He then began to embrace her in his arms. He sighed wondering what he would do now, the future had changed. Karen was pregnant with his child. He couldn't grasp power until the child and its mother was far from danger. He decided then that he would take this woman as his own, his wife. This human would be his own permanently. Knives sat down and stared at the woman, she didn't look different so how did she know she was? He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, she stumbled forward and he caught her.

" Knives, I'm sorry," she cried

" Don't be," Knives replied, " Now I can take you as my own and no one else can claim you."

Karen looked at him and said, " You mean, your going to marry me?"

She embraced him and stroked his head as he laid his head just below her shoulder. Knives pulled her close to her, he would delay his plans in retrieving his foolish brother to create the Angel arm that increased in power. He could already felt the power coursing through his veins. Karen looked up and knelt down before him and laid her head in his lap as he sat there. Her long blonde hair laid out over her shoulders and Knives placed his hand on her head. He stroked her head with his hand and then leaned over and kissed her head just above her ear.

" I'll take care of you," Knives whispered

Later that after noon Vash walked with Meryl to the local store to get a few things. The people kindly helped out seeing that Meryl and Vash hardly knew what they were looking for.

" Oh, here you, this is what you need for the first two months," the store owner said, " You'll probably need lots of formula."

Meryl smiled and looked at Vash then as they checked out the owner mentioned something about Knives.

" Vash, is your brother well?" the owner said, " After what happened four months ago."

" He's fine, he's on his feet again" Vash said

" He's got quite a life with that young Karen, she's very fawned of him," the owner said

" Well, then there's hope," Vash said with a smile

Meryl paid and then they head back, Millie came out the house and helped them with the groceries.

" Meryl, Mr. Vash I'm so glad to see you two, I've heard some news about your brother," Millie said

" What about him?" Vash asked

" He and Ms. Karen are going to have a baby," Millie said

" What!" Vash and Meryl exclaimed

" Isn't that exciting!" Millie said

Meryl looked at Vash and said, " Do you think he's using her for that reason only."

" No, Knives wouldn't even think about that. He hates humans," Vash said

" But we saw him sleeping with her, they were holding each other like lovers. Vash they've been getting a little friendly for their own good," Meryl said

Millie looked at Meryl and Vash as they argued. Millie sighed as she kept the other news to herself about Knives.

That night Vash showered and Meryl prepared the bed, then showered after Vash. She looked at Vash as he stared at her, she then walked over to him and he kissed her.

" I never felt so happy," Vash said, " This child's already bringing joy into our lives."

" Yes," Meryl replied

Vash knelt down and kissed Meryl's stomach and felt the child respond. Meryl smiled and placed her hand on her stomach.

" I want a girl," Meryl said, " A beautiful baby girl."

" Then that's what I want too, because I want to protect you both from harm, both my beautiful girls," Vash whispered

The next morning Vash walked to where Knives' was staying. He walked in and saw Knives sitting there staring out the window.

" Have you found what your looking for?" Vash asked

" It's still lost," Knives replied

Vash sat down and looked at Knives as he turned to looked at him. Karen came in with groceries and put them away. She sighed and walked out and sat on the porch, while they talked. Vash glanced to his left to see the young woman sitting there.

" Why are you here? To care for me? Make sure I'm a good boy so no one will come to kill me?" Knives asked, " I've been here for 7 months."

" I've been here as long. What do you want me to do about it Knives?" Vash asked

" Get me the hell out of here," Knives growled

" No," Vash said, " Try to actually make a life instead of being lazy."

Knives laughed and Vash looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" You can work and actually be someone who has changed. You know support the child that's coming into this world," Vash said

Knives looked at him and said, " How did you know about that?"  
" It's all over town," Vash said

Knives leaned back in the chair and folded his arms.

" How far along is she?" Vash asked

" I don't know," Knives said, " I know this though, that this child will be a new race."

" Human and plant I know," Vash said, " Kaijin's dream is coming alive."

" You don't seem to have a problem with it," Knives remarked

" I do have a problem with it," Vash growled, " That race should never exist."

Knives smiled and then stood up and turned his back to Vash.

" Tell that woman you call your wife that," Knives said, " Tell that woman there. It's too late Vash, it starts and the plants that Kaijin has created have already started to awaken. In two months they will awaken."  
Knives turned around and balled up his fist.

" It's all your fault," Knives said

" Mine," Vash said

" We need to destroy half of them," Knives growled

" We're not destroying any, we're going to deal with this as it comes. We can't control everything," Vash stated

" Do you realize that those plants know only one thing, they don't have free will like we do, Kaijin made them without free will," Knives said

" He's dead thanks to you, we can't control them," Vash said, " If there were remains left of his idea it would be easier to deal with."

Knives shook his head and looked at Karen as she sat there. She was enjoying the fresh air and the sun shine. He placed his hand on the window and leaned his head against the glass.

" You do care about her," Vash stated, " Why else would you still be hesitating."

" I don't hesitate," Knives growled

" You just did," Vash said, " Try getting married sometime before the baby's birth, it would make things a hell of a lot easier."

Vash walked off and Knives narrowed his eyes.

" He doesn't know what I think or feel," Knives thought

****

1 month later

Vash watched as the days were numbered until the child would be born. He wanted this child to have a normal life, not to be special in anyway. A new problem a rose each time a day ended. Knives had a point though, Kaijin's plants only know only one thing, to start a new race. It would be chaos and Vash couldn't let that happen. He had to stop it and he knew nothing on how to.

" It was a mistake," Vash thought, " Kaijin should have never tried to do something so stupid."

Meryl walked into the room and saw Vash sitting on the windowsill. She sighed and turned around and walked out. She leaned against the wall and wondered why Vash was worried so much. He hadn't been himself since his last visit with Knives.

" I can't just ask him," Meryl thought

She walked off and made breakfast, she then sat down and waited for Vash.

" Oh, Vash why are you so distant?" she wondered

Vash walked out and she looked up at him, she slightly gasped seeing he wore the black suit.

" Vash," she said

" I'm going to find some answers, I'll be back before sunset," Vash said

" Let me come with you," Meryl said, " Please, I want to."

" No, you need to rest," Vash said

Meryl looked down and away from him, but then she felt his arms wrap around her. He kissed her cheek and she looked up at him.

" I need to find answers about our future," Vash said

Meryl nodded and then stood up and kissed him.

" I hope you'll find those answers," she said

Vash smiled and took a canteen with him and then he walked out. Meryl sighed and watched him vanish into the hot desert.

" Oh, Vash," she said

Knives walked out the door and looked in the distance. Karen ran out and grabbed his hand.

" What is it?" she asked

Knives slightly covered his ears and then he looked up.

" It stopped," he thought, " What was that sound?"

" Knives, what's wrong?" she asked

" I'm leaving," he said

He walked back and grabbed a canteen and then stormed off without another word. Karen looked at him as he ran into the desert.

" What made you want to leave?" Karen said

Vash trudged through the emptiness of the sand, it's emptiness brought a desolate sound. Vash could hear the sound of the water hitting against the canteen's walls. He sighed and wiped the sweat of his face.

" Come Vash come," a soft voice sang

Vash stopped and looked around for the voice.

" Why are you looking around?" the soft voice sang

" Who are you?" Vash said

" They're call to you, can't you hear them?" the soft voice chanted

Vash took a sip of the his water and he continued.

" Come Vash, come. We've been waiting," the soft voice continued

Vash ran now towards the direction of the voice. He didn't know who's voice it was, but it was calling to him. He was attracted to it, and he was running straight into trouble.

Knives narrowed his eyes as he looked around. He knew where to go, but there was something wrong. He heard someone singing, a song he had heard years ago, but it had changed. He covered his ears and ran forward.

" Shut up!" he shouted

He pulled a gun from the holster and fired a bullet. The sound traveled for miles and he ran.

" Where is that coming from?" he thought

He continued to run in the direction that he heard the voices, which he couldn't find. Instead he found sand dunes with a grave yard of bones and abandoned vehicles. He narrowed his eyes and continued running through it, until he tripped over something. Knives dug it up and there a skeleton held a sign that read _Turn back before It's to late_. Knives refused and the bones vanished into the sand.

" What is this place?" Knives questioned

" Come Knives, come and find your answers that lie here," a soft voice sang, " Come and feel the knowledge of the forgotten ones."

Knives narrowed his eyes and stopped.

" Who are you?" he growled

" Come Knives, feel the wealth of true power," the voice sang, " Only you can understand it."

" I refuse," Knives said

" Come Knives come," the sweet voice said


	2. There’s Always a Problem

****

Chapter 2: There's Always a Problem

Vash opened his eyes and looked around seeing bright lights. He then felt the coolness touch his face.

" He's awake," a soft voice said

Vash moaned and sat up and looked around seeing he had to be in a town, in some mansion.

" I see you live," a voice said

He looked and saw a beautiful young woman dressed in a beautiful blue and white dress. She had blond locks that flowed behind her as she walked towards him.

" Where am I?" Vash asked

" My, you're a fast one to ask questions," she said, " Your in my home, my servants found you in the hot desert. You would have died of dehydration if it wasn't for them," she said

Vash looked around seeing the marble columns and marble flooring. He sighed and leaned back and the women walked over to him. She sat down beside him and smiled.

" So, foolish," she said, " You won't make it next time."

She gently stroked Vash's cheek so that he would relax a little.

" Why don't you close your eyes and rest," she said, " Let me sing you a song."

She smiled and started to sing a song and Vash closed his eyes. She looked over in the shadows.

" Be careful, he's not as easy to pen down," the soft voice said

" I know mistress," she said

" What about his brother?" the woman asked

" We haven't found him, but one of my sisters will," the girl said

" Good, I don't want them interfering," the woman said

" Yes, mistress, they will die," the girl said

Knives looked around and he felt his eyes playing tricks on him. He saw two shadows walking towards him. He fired a shot or two, and the two shadows vanished. He ripped the sleeves of his shirt off and looked around for the least bit of a sign of life.

" Where am I?" he growled

" Come this way and find rest here, your body is tiered," the soft voice chanted

" No, leave me alone," he shouted, " Your not real."

" Come this way Knives," the voice chanted

He followed and then fell to the ground and closed his eyes. He breathed deep as he tried to get up.

" Rest now," the soft lyrical voice sang

Knives opened his eyes and found he was no longer in the desert, but he rested in a soft bed. He sat up and looked around seeing a young woman with long burnet hair that fell over her shoulders. She wore a soft green dress that flowed behind her. She walked to him and gave a slight bow.

" Please relax, you are safe here in my home," she said

" Where am I?" he growled

" I told you, you are in my home," she said snapping at him

Knives narrowed his eyes at the woman who snapped at him. She stood by the bedside and touched his head.

" Please, just relax, here I will sing you a song," she said

She started to hum and then she sang a soft song. Knives narrowed his eyes and forced her away from him. He rose and reached for his holster, but then another soft voice came in. Knives began to feel tiered and under their control.

" No, I won't," he growled

" Go on Knives sleep," the woman said

Knives collapsed and two servants picked him up.

" Mistress Megami we have Knives," the young woman said

" Good," Megami said

The young woman bowed and walked off and Megami looked at Knives.

" Yes, you will not interfere," Megami said, " You will fail here."

Meryl walked out and breathed deep, feeling the baby that she carried kick her.

" Please, settle down," Meryl said placing her hand on her stomach

" Ms. Meryl," Karen's voice came

Meryl turned and saw Karen walking towards her. She looked at Meryl and breathed.

" Knives, he's been acting strange, he ran out into the desert, but didn't tell me where he was going," Karen said, " I'm worried."

" I'm sure he's fine, Vash went into the desert to find answers," Meryl said

" But he was covering his ears, he heard something that I couldn't hear," Karen said, " Something's wrong and I can't figure out why."

Meryl looked around and then stopped.

" Come to think of it, some of the men said they've heard singing," Meryl said

" Then there is something out there," Karen said

Meryl looked down at her stomach and found the child had settled down. She looked outward hoping to see Vash returning.

" Oh, Vash," she said

In a dark lab Megami flipped a switch and there an experiment laid on table. She smiled and injected a plasma into the subjects veins.

" You are fully revived, now it is time to rise and follow your new masters," Megami said

Raven walked in and leaned against the frame of the door.

" And they say lost technology is worth less," Raven said

Megami walked over and stroked the subject's head. She leaned over and kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand.

" It is time to wake Legato," Megami said

His eyes opened and he looked around and Megami stood beside him. He sat up and Raven smiled. She walked over to him and looked at him, then placed something around his neck.

" Listen to me and listen well Legato," Raven said, " You are to follow your new masters, kill Vash the stampede and Knives Millions. They must not get near these plants. Do you understand?"

" Yes, Mistress," Legato said

" Perfect," Raven said

Megami looked at Raven as she looked at Legato. It was now that the past would return to both Vash and Knives, they were going to feel complete suffering at once. Legato was clothed in a black cotton suit and then long metal armbands that covered his arm to his elbows. Chain mail connected his metal arm bands to his black metal shoulder plates, that had spikes that lined the middle of the plates. The chain mail then connects the rest of his chest plat to the back, which a long metal plate covers only the spine. Legato wore black pants and a gold band on his right leg, with black stones. His boots were lined with a knife in each toe. Legato looked at Raven and Megami and bowed to them.

" He's almost as charming as Master Kaijin," Megami said

She looked at him and held out a sleek black trench coat, it's sleeves were cut so it would go over his metal shoulder plates. She took a black belt with spikes all around it and closed the coat.

" Your ready to fight your enemy," Raven said, " You will no longer see darkness Legato."

Raven walked off and Megami looked at Legato, then nodded.

" You will find them," Megami said

" Yes, Mistress," Legato said

He walked off and Megami smiled and then look down at the miles of capsules of plants.

" Soon you will awaken," she whispered

Vash opened his eyes and saw young women sitting in the room staring at him. He sighed and sat up and then looked around.

" Our mistress is not here, tell us stranger, who are you?" one asked

" No one, but a weary traveler….who's married," Vash said

" Oh, he's married," they squealed with excitement

All 9 of them walked over and sat by his feet and looked up at him as if he were a god.

" Who are you?" he asked

" We are the mistress' muses," one said

" Tell us stranger is your wife with child?" another asked

" Yes," he replied

The nine smiled and said, " Then you must take us, we are the 9 who will sooth your child's spirit. With knowledge and art."

" You should call her Vita," another said, " She is the one they call the first of her kind, a leader she will be."

" Vita," Vash whispered, " But how?"

" Vita's name was chosen by the stars," they said

" Beware of the Titans they are strong, there are 6 of them, all wish to destroy you and keep you from finding what you search for," one said

" Cerberus, the triplets," one said

" Athena, the warrior," another said

" Calliope, the flutist, be careful her flute plays such high notes," a third one said

" Diana the hunter and archer," a fourth said

" You have already met one of the Titans, Carmen, Sirena, Quiesco are the Sirens that called to you. They are the first Titan you have met," a fifth muse said

" What is the 6th?" Vash asked

The 9 women looked at Vash and shook their heads.

" We don't know, we only know these 5, but there is a 6th, he has been reborn into a mortal form," they said, " he will be your challenge."

The nine women stood up and kissed Vash on his cheek.

" Let us weave you something for your journey young stranger," one said, " it will protect you."

They walked off and a mist filled the room and they were gone. He looked around and breathed deep.

" I guess it's time to face the music," Vash said

Knives narrowed his eyes at the nine women dressed in fine white dresses. They knelt by his side and explained to him the task at hand.

" So, strong, you will be the easiest to tempt with power, but don't threat," one said, " there are powers with in evil that are made from pure thoughts. Take that road and it will bring you straight to where you want to go."

" Who are you?" he growled

" We are the 9 muses of our mistress," a second replied

" Who are these Titans you speak of?" Knives growled

One stood and walked over to him, she looked at him and stroked his cheek." You are a man of little patients," a third said, " The Sirens' spell will wear off and you will be free, but they will find you again, they are the first of 6 Titans you will meet. You are aware stranger that these 6 follow a power higher up. Perhaps you could remember a time when you once controlled 12 warriors to kill your brother."

" How did you know that?" Knives growled

" We are muses and three of us are fates, it was the past that called you here," a fourth said, " Listen if you are to return alive you must defeat 6 of the Titans to reach the higher power."

Knives growled and stood up and two of the women pushed him down and placed their hands on his shoulders.

" Listen well, your brother has already started his journey, you would do well to let us weave you something for your journey. Lay and rest young stranger," they said

They all got up and walked towards the veranda and vanished in a sudden mist. Knives stood up and looked around. He touched the columns of marble, he narrowed his eyes.

" The Sierns," he thought, " This should be fun."

_" We don't know, we only know these 5, but there is a 6th, he has been reborn into a mortal form," _the women's voices echoed_, " he will be your challenge."_

" Who is the 6th Titan?" Vash said

Two of the nine women walked out of the mist carrying something. They laid something down and three more came from behind. Vash looked at them as they walked over to him. Two held his black suit and dressed him in that then a second upper body suit was placed on him. Finally, a long white and gold coat was placed over him.

" Consider yourself safe," the five women said, " We have made you everything you need."

" The white coat of the heavens, the armor of the world beyond," one said

" Finally, your last necessity," one said, " The blade of the willing."

She presented a silver gun much like his own, but with a much more out put.

" Why are you helping me?" Vash said, " I'm your enemy."

" You are no one's enemy, but our mistress' mistress'," a second one said, " Your brother has already started his journey, you will meet him once you've come across the second Titan, there you will go your separate ways until your next goal."

Vash nodded and each gave him something placed on his coat. They took his hand and walked him through the mist and he was in the desert.

Knives was clothed in a similar style.

" The black coat is that of the world beyond, the armor is that of the heavens," one stated

" Finally, your last necessity," another spoke, " The blade of Hades. We believe you will be able to handle it's true."

" This is your power, then what about my own?" Knives growled

" All will come into contact once your brother has met you. That is what you want isn't it Knives? To feel the power that defeated your younger brother," a third said

" Yes, how can I get it?" Knives questioned

" Soon," the muses said

They grabbed Knives by his hand and walked him into a mist where he returned to the desert. Knives smiled as he looked at the black coat, he lifted up his left arm feeling power already.

" The Heaven and the Underworld have been released, are we right to let them hold such power?" one of the nine women said looking into an orb

" Of course, it was the wishes of our mistresses," the muses said

Vash made his way through the desert and he looked around feeling the air become heavier. A growl came from the distance and Vash placed his hand on the holster.

" Are you Vash the stampede?" a growl came from the distance

" Depends on who's asking," Vash said

There was silence and then a very large dog came at him, but this dog, it was no ordinary dog. It had three heads and drooled very badly, Vash wiped the drool of his face and punched the dog.

" Who the hell are you?" he growled

The three head dog transformed into three young girls. He raised an eye brow at them.

" We are Cerberus the triplets, second of the Titans you will meet and the three that will destroy you," they growled

" You've got it wrong," Vash said

Vash stood up and drew his infamous silver gun and smirked.

" A simple gun will not harm us our masters have given us a great protection," one of the three said

" You talk to much, where are your masters?" Vash asked

" You won't get past us to find out," Cerberus said

" But I will," a voice said

Vash turned around and saw Knives standing there holding a black gun.

" Knives Millions, we presume," they said

" Cerberus," Knives said, " Your no challenge."

Knives lifted the gun and fired a shot and the triplets spilt before the blast. Knives looked at them and he narrowed his eyes the three came at them forming the dog.

" Shoot Vash!" Knives growled

" No," he said

Knives fired a shot with his new gun forcing the dog back and Vash shot three bullet's from his infamous gun. The triplets appeared once more and a bullet hit each on the right shoulder. Vash smiled and the triplets smiled at him, they healed their shoulders. Vash just stared at them as they smirked. All three pulled three guns and aimed them at Vash. Vash lifted his silver gun and Knives smiled and ran towards Vash. Knives grabbed the trigger on Vash's silver gun and suddenly they fused together like the last time.

" No!" Vash shouted, " I won't let it happen again!"

He grabbed the new gun and aimed it for Knives' shoulder. He fired a shot and Knives pulled back from the power.

" I won't kill," Vash shouted

" But you will hurt," Knives growled

He kicked Vash's legs from under him and grabbed with his right hand on the trigger to make a final connection. Vash was fighting as much as he could to prevent the angel arm from appearing. The angel arm began to form, their arms fused together and the angel wings sprouted from behind. Feathers of black and white fell to the ground and the faces on the gun were seen from a distance. The triplets looked in fear and Knives laughed.

" Run away!" Vash shouted, " Do it now!"

" What is that?" they said

" Get out of here!" Vash shouted

That was the last thing Cerberus heard before a direct hit was made. Vash fell to his knees and Knives smiled dropping Vash's gun. He walked over to where Cerberus stood. Three gems black, white and red remained.

" The eyes of Cerberus," Knives said, " It's amazing."

" Why," Vash said, " No one had to die."

Knives placed them into a pouch and laughed a sinister laugh. Vash got up and tackled Knives and Knives forced him back and kicked Vash in his side.

" How are you going to be father when your so weak, Vash," Knives growled, " Get up."

Vash growled and stood up then grabbed his gun. He slipped both into the holster and narrowed his eyes.

" I came to find answers not to fight and start a war," Vash growled

" Well, give it up," Knives growled

Vash looked at Knives as he flexed his wrist, the coat had protected them both from sever injury after pulling from the angel arm. Knives walked off and Vash looked at him.

" Where are you going?" Vash growled

" Away from a weakling like you, find your answers and die a pathetic man," Knives growled

He was going in seconds and Vash blinked to make sure he saw what he saw. He looked at his arm and saw the coat had fixed it's self. Knives stopped and looked around, his eyes closed as he heard screaming all around him. He covered his ears and shouted in the distance. It stopped and Knives looked up to see a beautiful woman, with pure skin that hadn't be touched. Her long flowing silver hair covered the design of her pure white fabric top. Her slender form gave off that of a seductress and not of an innocent woman. She wore thin sandals that laced up to her calves, her long flowing lower garment were made of three pieces, two long flowing pieces of fabric, front and back, with gold trim and a belt that held the pieces together. Knives looked at her long gold armbands that held her arrows and her blades. Her ankle bracelet chimed to the sounds of her steps as she neared him and her bow strung across her shoulder.

" Knives Millions, I've been waiting for you," she said, " They didn't lie to say that you were very handsome. I can see how the human women admire you so. I believe it would be a shame that you and your brother must die one by one."

Knives smirked and drew the blade of Hades from his holster.

" It's a shame that you won't last but a second in my eyes," Knives said

" I see, well you have been armed by the muses, they tend to take care of those weaker than a goddess," she said

" You fancy yourself as one, but all you are is a obstacle with arrows," Knives said

" Then let the war begin," she said

She drew her bow and pulled an arrow and fired a shot at knives cutting his cheek.

" I am the third Titan, Diana the hunter and archer," Diana introduced herself.


	3. From Hell and Back

****

AN: Hey as you tell there's a lot of Greek Mythology in here. I hope you like the little twist I added.

Chapter 3: From Hell and Back

Diana looked at Knives as both circled one another getting the feel for their opponent's movements. Knives started to load the blade of Hades, and Diana strung an arrow in her bow. They prepared to attack and Knives made a move firing the gun at her. She jumped up towards the vibrant sun, Knives looked at her and was blinded by the light. Diana pulled and fired an arrow while Knives had lost his sight.

" Prepare to die," she said

The arrow hit right in front of Knives creating an explosions and forced him back. She landed and fired a shot directly at him. Knives was struck by the arrow and thrown to the ground.

" You are weak Knives, not what I expected, by the man who controlled 12 warriors," Diana said

" I am that strong, I'm just getting warmed up," Knives said

He pulled the trigger and a bullet was fired at Diana, but that was the beginning of his attacks. Knives pulled the golden arrow that pierced his left shoulder in the exact place Vash had shot him. He looked at it and hurled the arrow back at her, then fired the blade of Hades at her. He hit her directly in her mid torso and she fell back.

" I believe I have the upper hand," Knives said

She smiled and hurled a dagger in his leg and Knives narrowed his eyes. She did a back flip and got to her feet. She pulled two arrows and looked at him, the feathers caught on fire as she pulled them.

" Taste hell's arrows," she growled

The arrows came at him and suddenly two bullets hit the sides of the arrows knocking them off track. Diana turned and looked to see Vash standing there holding the blade of the Willing. He smiled and blew across the barrel and gave a wink.

" A woman as fine as you shouldn't be playing with fire, it's a dangerous thing," Vash said, " Especially in a nice dry…."

An arrow flew at him and he ducked and narrowed his eyes.

" She is a woman," he said

" Vash the stampede, I'm so glad you join me and your soon to be dead brother. In fact you gave me a chance to kill him with that wound you inflicted on him," Diana said, " Come join me."

" Sorry, I'm a married man, I don't cheat," Vash said, " So, maybe we can have a couple of drinks and settle this argument in a civilized manner."

An arrow flew past his head and he looked at her. He gave a smile and chuckled.

" You're a very feisty woman and I'm sure you'll find someone with a good heart to settle down with. I know many back in town that would like you," Vash said

" Vash cut the crap and shoot her," Knives hissed

" I already shot two," Vash said

" Prepare to die," Diana said

Vash smiled and pulled the silver gun and fired a shot, but again his shots didn't go through. He looked at her armbands seeing that more arrows and daggers appeared. He narrowed his eyes and Knives held his shoulder. Knives looked at the blade of Hades and lifted it up, he was going to make an attempt to make it into an angel arm. Vash looked at his brother and saw the blade of Hades reacting it was a dark glow and the angel arm formed, but with one shot Diana nailed his arm. Knives growled and saw black blood dripping from the unformed angel arm.

" Knives!" Vash shouted, " Let it go now!"

" No!" Knives shouted, " I feel the power it's coursing through my veins."

" You are a fool," Diana said, " The blade of Hades will consume your soul."

Vash ran towards Knives and Diana looked at Vash and threw two daggers. Vash blocked one, but the other nailed him in the side. He fell and Knives fell to his knees as the angel arm formed eating at his energy. Black wings sprouted and he laughed and fired it at Diana. The blast lasted 1.5 minuets and the dust clouded the air. Knives dropped the gun and looked at his wounded arm that would be rendered useless if he tried to fight with it. The dust settled after 4 minuets of silence and there Diana still stood, but with minor scratches and bruises. Vash gasped seeing that Knives had only injured himself and left Diana with little minor things.

" I will destroy you," Knives said as he lifted the gun

" No, Knives you will kill yourself," Vash pleaded

" Your so stupid Vash, the only way to get through this all is to kill them!" Knives shouted

Suddenly there were screams all around and Diana covered her ears and backed away. Knives stood and lifted the blade of Hades and a smile curved into his lips.

" Are you a believer in the Underworld Diana," Knives said with a sinister voice

Vash looked at Knives seeing his eyes glowing, but there was something else. A dark aura covered Knives' presence and Diana was feeling the darkness.

" Knives," Vash said, " Stop."

The screams continued and Diana fell to her knees and her arrows fell to the ground.

" Stop that noise," she pleaded

" Stop it, how can I stop it, it's not me at all," Knives said

His eyes continued to glow and he neared Diana as she began to plead for her life.

" Are you afraid of the dark Diana?" Knives questioned

" Knives stop it!" Vash shouted

He pulled the gun and Knives turned to Vash.

" Are you going to shoot me Vash?" Knives said, " After I have saved you from Cerberus?"

Knives laughed and it seemed that the ground around him began to shake. He pulled the gun and fired a shot just by Diana's head. She reached for a dagger and pulled it from the strap of her lower garment.

" Your so weak," Knives said

" Stop it Knives," Vash demanded

Knives turned the blade of Hades and fired one shot at Vash and he was thrown to the ground.

" I have the power, in my hands, the power of darkness," Knives laughed, " And you will feel it now."

An orb appeared before Knives and he grabbed it.

" Darkness, is only the beginning of light," Knives said

Diana narrowed her eyes and held the dagger. She leapt at Knives and slashed his hand and Knives looked at her. She jumped behind him and fired two arrows.

" No!" Vash shouted

He got up and ran towards Knives and Diana. Knives turned and hurled the orb that levitated before him at Diana. Vash pulled the blade of the Willing and fired a shot. A blast of light engulfed the three of them and they fell to the ground.

" Vash, please come back," Meryl's voice said, " Don't leave me alone."

Vash opened his eyes and looked around and a little girl appeared before him. She had brownish gold hair, blue eyes and wore a white dress. He hesitated for a second to move, but the girl knelt down beside him. He looked at her and studied her features and she smiled at him.

" Daddy, look at me," the girl said

Vash sat up and grabbed the little girl's hand as she placed a hand on his face.

" You have a good heart daddy, don't lose that," his little girl said

" Am I dead?" he asked

" No, daddy your very much alive, you have used the blade of the Willing to save your brother and your enemy," his little girl said

Her angelic voice was a gift to hear and see her standing there. He put his hand up and she placed her hand on his.

" Daddy, you need to wake up now. I will see you again very soon. I'm taking carry of mommy don't worry," she said

She then kissed his cheek and vanished and Vash opened his eyes to see Knives still out and Diana gone. Knives opened his eyes and then sighed.

" Why did you save me?" he asked

" I did what my heart told me," Vash replied, " No, I did what the will wanted me to."

Vash slipped the gun into his holster and helped Knives stand. Knives touched his left arm and felt no pain and Vash looked at him.

" Did she leave?" Vash asked

" She vanished into the sands," Knives said

" Are we staying together this time or separating?" Vash asked

Knives didn't get to answer, when a sudden blast of sand blew at them.

" It is strange how you can keep defeating the Titans, but I assure, that you will not defeat me," a voice entered their heads

" Who are you?" they growled

" I shall tell you who I am, but I will have to kill you," the voice said

" Kill us, you won't lay a hand on us," Knives growled as his eyes began to glow

" Surely even you can see that the Underworld is no match for me," the voice said, " Nor the Heavens Vash the stampede. I look forward to our meeting."

The wind blew and a man walked out and Knives and Vash looked him.

" Legato," Vash growled

The sand covered the man and he was gone.

" He's alive!" Knives shouted

" How? I killed him with this gun," Vash said holding the silver gun

" Perhaps the Will didn't let you win," Knives chuckled

Vash growled and threw the silver gun down. Knives picked it up and tossed it to him.

" If your going to meet with him, you might as well kill yourself," Knives said with a smile

" Shut up!" Vash shouted

Vash walked ahead as he looked at the silver gun. He held it in his hands and sighed.

" I killed him, I shot him with this gun. It's not possible," Vash thought

Vash sighed and got up and walked off and closed his eyes.

" Nor the heavens, what does he mean?" Vash thought, " He's dead though. He looked at me directly when he appeared. Why?"

Raven smiled and looked at Megami as she looked at the plants and monitored their growth.

" They're almost ready to awaken," Megami said

" Our little Legato, knows how to strike fear in Vash the stampede," Raven said

The nine muses looked at Raven as she stood there.

" Using the dead to do your bidding Raven?" one questioned

" He's very much a live," Raven said, " Why are you here?"

" To have what you have taken from us," a second said

Raven smirked and whistled and an orb appeared.

" Mother Earth has been destroyed, where will you hide this orb that these foolish humans have forgotten?" Raven questioned

" Where the new Mother Earth appears, in time your plants will very much alive and so will the beginning of a new race," another muse said

Legato walked in and Megami looked up at him and the muses smiled.

" Legato Bluesummers you foolish dead man," a muse said, " You won't kill him."

" Legato, has already killed Vash once," Raven smiled, " Run away now and do your half of the deal."

" The brother is nearly dead, the Underworld's power will not keep his body for very long," the muse said, " You'll have his head in no time."

The nine vanished and Raven smiled and looked at Legato.

" Continue to play with Vash the stampede. I want him mad before the final battle," Raven said

Knives looked at his arm and breathed deep, it was burning. He removed his coat and laid it on the grounds.

" Here," Vash said

Knives looked at Vash and took the canteen Vash offered him. He poured the water over his arm and felt the relief.

" I don't understand, my skin burns," Knives said

" It's the power of the coat, maybe you shouldn't wearing," Vash said

" What are you going to do about him?" Knives said

" I don't know, he doesn't seem like the Legato you controlled. I believe it's all up to fate," Vash said

Knives stood and looked around. He slipped the black coat and Knives closed his eyes. Vash continued on until he heard sounds of people. He ran and saw the town they had left.

" We're back where we started?" Vash said, " They've been making us go in circles."

Vash and Knives walked into the town and found it quiet…to quiet for it's own good. A desert wind blew and Vash looked around.

" Forgive me," a voice said

He and Knives turned around and saw the owner of the grocery store. She fell and Knives and Vash looked at the blood falling from her head.

" Do you want me to make it easy for you Vash and shoot you?" Knives questioned

" Shut up!" shouted

Knives gave a smirk and they walked around the dead town.

" Vash the Stampede, I believe I've heard that name before," a voice entered his head

" Legato," he growled

" So, you've found out my name. I guess that means I'm going have to kill you," Legato said

Legato appeared and looked at Knives and Vash.

" Knives Millions, what a pleasant surprise," Legato said, " You travel with your own mortal enemy….perhaps that just shows how week you are."

" Shut up," Knives growled

" Don't listen to him," Vash said

" I see your wife has a child, one my master is requesting," Legato said

He looked towards the house and two men held Meryl captive.

" Let her go!" Vash shouted

" Vash help me," Meryl said

" Yes, Vash help her," Legato said, " That baby, it's so precious, I fear it may never see light."

Legato snapped his fingers and the men let go of her. He smiled and Meryl looked at Vash as she placed her hand on her stomach.

" I'm taking carry of Mommy, don't worry," his daughter's voice touched his ears

" I know," Vash said lowering his head

He reached for the gun and looked up at Legato. He pulled it quickly and fired a shot at Legato. Legato dodged the bullet and drew a red double, straight blade sword. He cut the bullet in half and sent the halves at Vash.

" Not possible," Vash thought

" Vash," Meryl cried

Vash was hit in his arm and leg. He fell back and Knives drew the blade of Hades. Legato looked at him and twisted Knives' hand with his telepathic power.

" You foolish plant!" he shouted

Knives' wrist snapped and he dropped the gun.

" I told you that the Underworld is no match," Legato said

Knives closed his eyes and smiled.

" I created you, you lifeless son of a bitch," Knives growled

Legato laughed and started to choked Knives. Vash sat up and looked at Legato. He breathed and tried to find a weakness.

" Raven and Megami, have brought him to life, he's stronger and has more sight in his eyes. He's under their control," Vash thought, " I guess it's up to the will, to do my bidding."

Vash reached for the blade of the Will and he fired a shot feeling the power enter the bullet. Legato looked at it and narrowed his eyes. He let go of Knives and drew the red blade. He slashed at it, but the bullet went through the blade and struck Legato in his right shoulder. Legato sheathed the blade and held his shoulder, he then looked at Vash and forced him back . Vash flew into a sharp stake that went through his lower abdomen.

" Vash!," Meryl cried

Vash looked at the blood dripping from the puncture wound. He breathed deep and saw Meryl's worried stare on him as he drifted away from consciousness. Legato looked at the waking town and he vanished with the wind and the sand.

" Get some help!" Meryl shouted


	4. A Vision of Grace

****

Chapter 4: A Vision of Grace

Meryl sat waiting for news on Vash. His wound was bad and her fear was realized. Millie came and sat beside Meryl as she waited. She too worried about Vash's condition after all the stake went straight through him.

" I'm sure he'll be fine," Millie said, " He's survived many things worst then this."

" Oh, Millie, I won't be able to live if he doesn't make it. I feel so selfish saying this, but that's what I feel now," Meryl said

After hours of waiting a doctor came out and Meryl stood up wiping the tears from her eyes.

" How is he?" she asked

" He's conscious, but I believe he won't last for very long," the doctor said, " Go see him now."

Meryl nodded and ran down the hall to where Vash was. She opened the door and looked at him. He breathed deep, but his eyes were opened, she walked over to him and held her tears.

" Vash," she whispered

" Meryl," he answered

She squeezed his hand and he turned and looked at her.

" Vash, I should have never let you go," she said

" It's my fault," Vash whispered

" Your dying because of me," Meryl said

She knelt down by his side and leaned her head beside his. He kissed her head and breathed in with a shallow breath.

" What ever happens Meryl, take care of our child," Vash whispered, " Don't let anyone take her."

Meryl looked up at Vash and saw his eyes beginning to glaze over with death.

" Vash, you said her," Meryl said

" I saw her," Vash said, " Call her Vita."

" Vita," Meryl whispered

Vash smiled and said, " It was the name the stars chose for her."

Meryl shook her head and saw Vash close his eyes. His chest stopped rising and she began to cry.

" Vash no!" she cried out

Two nurses walked in and looked at Meryl as she cried by his bedside.

" You said you can't die," Meryl said, " Come back to me Vash. Come back."

" He's dead," the nurse said

" He's alive, he'll open his eyes," Meryl whispered, " He's healing deep with in."

" I'm sorry," the nurse said, " He's showing no life signs."

Meryl fell to her knees and covered her face as she cried. Millie walked in and knelt down to Meryl.

" Come on Meryl let's go," Millie whispered

" I don't want to leave him, he's just sleeping," Meryl said

" Vash, Vash, wake up Vash," Rem's voice called

Vash opened his eyes and he looked at Rem as she stood there.

" You fell asleep again," Rem said

" I was dreaming," Vash whispered

" About what Vash?" Rem asked

" About my life, I was suppose to find answers to questions I didn't know. Instead I was tempted by Sierns, given a coat that was made from the heavens and armor from the world beyond," Vash said, " I had a wife and she was pregnant, her name…I don't remember her name."

" Oh, Vash you are such a dreamer," Rem said

Vash smiled and looked at Rem, he sat up and looked around.

" I want to show you some stories, that we had back on Earth, they're called Myths. Back on a piece of land called Greece and before other countries were formed, they believed in Gods and Goddess to explain what happened in nature and in just everyday life. They also had bad things like Sierns and demons so bad that the mind couldn't imagine. They believed in heroes that could slay mythological beast.," Rem said, " I should find some stories for you to read Vash. They're exciting and keep your mind opened to wondering."

Rem stood up and Vash stood up. He looked at his hands and his clothing he wore. It was like he had been dreaming his whole life away. Rem led him to another room and sat him down. She then turned on the computers.

" Rem, where's Knives?" he asked

" Knives? Who's Knives?" Rem questioned

" My brother, my twin?" Vash replied

Rem sat down and said, " Vash, how did you know about your twin?"

Vash felt his heart beat pick up and Rem looked at him.

" Vash, your twin's been dead 5 years now, we never told you because we thought it would hurt you. We were lucky you lived," Rem said

Vash stood up and looked around and then at the stars as they flew past them. Vash shook his head.

" Your lying Knives tried to kill me when we were older, he sent assassins to kill me, but in the end I listened to your words and saved us both," Vash said, " He's alive as much as I am."

Rem shook her head and walked over to him, she embraced him.

" Vash, it's time to live again," Rem said

Vash opened his eyes and gasped. He sat up and looked at the wound seeing it was healing it's self.

" Rem," Vash whispered, " It was a dream."

He looked on his arm and breathed deep as he looked at it.

" What's happening to me?" Vash whispered

Vash stood up and looked at the scars on his body, and he smiled.

" I'm alive!" Vash shouted

A doctor and a nurse ran in and looked at Vash cheering. The doctor looked at the nurse and then called in Meryl. She ran in and stood in the door way.

" Vash," she cried

He turned and she ran and embraced him, tightly. She buried her face in his bare chest and let tears fall from her face.

" I have to go," Vash said, " For our future child."

" I'm coming with you," Meryl said

" No, it's something I must face alone, but I promise, that our daughter will keep you safe," Vash said as he kissed her on the lips

The nurse brought him his clothes and he dressed fully.

" I'm alive because of these people called gods and goddess, I know now why I was given this coat," Vash thought, " The blade of the Willing."

Vash smiled and kissed the gun and then he placed it in his holster.

" I love you Meryl, keep Vita safe," Vash called as he ran, about a mile into the desert.

" So, your alive, good cause I was the one made to kill you," Knives said turning to Vash

" I found my answers in a dream," Vash said

" From that woman," Knives said

" The only mother we had Knives," Vash said

" She sure knew how to talk bullshit around us, but we're not talking about her now, we have a duty as plants with free will," Knives said

Vash smiled and Knives put out his hand.

" Brothers," Knives said

" We can a least act like brothers, while we're out here," Vash said

Knives smiled and Vash gripped his brother's hand. The two walked off.

" So, he lives," Legato said

" Master Legato, you speak as though you are happy," a little girl said

" I am perhaps, but I desire to kill this Vash," Legato said

The little girl smiled and Legato stood up and took her hand, then led her down the mountain.

" It's nearly time," Legato said

" Should, I play master Legato, should I play my flute?" the little girl asked

" Go on and play you music, it is very heart warming to hear such a child play a deadly tune," Legato said

The child placed her flute to her lips and began to play a haunting tune that called to those who were in much sorrow. Legato walked around with her as she played and then he stopped. She looked at him as he looked down at the ground.

" Master Legato are you well?" she asked

Legato breathed deep and knelt down picking up an old bullet shell.

" Master Legato," she said

" I am fine, I had a thought," he said, " a childish thought."

He looked at the girl and smiled then they continued down the mountain. He looked ahead and then chuckled a little.

" Go you three, the fun has not yet begun," Legato said

" Yes, master Legato," the three sierns said

Legato walked the dusty planes and into a town, where he sat at a bar.

" You can't come in here," a bartender said to the little girl

" I am with my master," she said

" Get out of here before I call the sheriff," the bartender said

Legato looked at the bartender and drew his red blade.

" She is my follower, let her play," Legato said

" Yes, of course," the bartender said

The girl lifted her flute and played the haunting tune and all listened to her. She looked at Legato as he ate cake and looked in the far corner where a stain glass window was.

" I have orders to destroy these two men," Legato thought, " Vash the Stampede and Knives Millions, but who are they?"

****

Flash back

Legato looked at Raven as she stared out and down at the millions of capsules.

" So, he dead," Raven said

" Yes, Mistress," Legato said

" You better think twice Legato Bluesummers," Raven said, " Vash the Stampede and his brother Knives Millions are immortal. They can not die."

" I assure you he is," Legato said

Raven turned and walked over to him then slapped him across his face. She narrowed her eyes grabbed his chin.

" You are my servant Legato, I know my enemy, he is trying to kill off what civilization my master has created," Raven said, " I want you to find anyway possible to make Vash the Stampede and Knives Millions suffer as Megami and I have for the loss of our dear Master."

" I understand, complete sorrow will find them both," Legato said

" Go," she growled, " Take the girl too."

Legato stood up and looked at the young green eyed girl.

****

End

" Come on sweet heart how about a round," a man said

" No, let me go, you've had enough to drink," the waitress said

" How about I don't kill you if you fill my cup up," the man said, " If you know what I mean."

Legato looked at the man from the far room trying his best to get a drink and something a little more. The man looked at Legato and narrowed his eyes at him.

" You have a problem buddy," the man said, " I don't believe I've asked for an audience."

The young flutist narrowed her eyes and Legato put his hand in front of her. She looked at him and then sat down. The man drew his gun and fired a shot at Legato. He narrowed his eyes and made the man shoot himself.

" Be on your way," Legato said told the waitress

He stood up and the flutist looked at Legato, sweat fell from his face. He's breaths were different and he closed his eyes once he got out.

" Master Legato," she said, " what is wrong?"

" Why?" he thought, " Who's that voice?"

" Master Legato," the flutist said, " Shall I call mistress?"

Legato stood up and said, " I'm fine."

They walked out of the town and vanished into the healthy sunlight. Appearing meters from where Raven and Megami were. He walked with the little girl and entered the lab. Megami looked at him and saw him pale, she grabbed his hand and led him to the main lab.

" You are weak, what has happened?" Megami asked

" Pictures," Legato said, " In my mind."

She injected Legato with a fluid that soon let him relax then she took a sample of his blood and plasma level.

" Rest little one your master is fine," Megami said

She bowed and walked off and looked at Legato. She removed the chain from around his neck and stared at him. She with drew his weapons from him and stared at him. She breathed deep and reached to him and then kissed his cheek.

" Speak Legato, what of the brothers?" she asked

" Alive and well," he said

" Good, the Titans where do they stand? She asked

" Four remain," Legato answered

" Good now rest Legato," she said

Legato's eyes closed and Megami turned to see Raven standing there.

" His memory is returning," Megami said, " Two I have found, his death and a day he massacred a band of bandits."

" Destroy them before he steps into enemy lines," Raven said, " And do it quickly."

" They're coming into fast, I can't stop them," Megami said, " Kaijin didn't show me how."

" Then find away," Raven said

Vash stumbled and looked around, he breathed deep, then fell to his knees. Knives looked at him and walked over to him.

" Get up!" he commanded, " We're almost near!"

" Near what? Vash asked

" Don't you hear them?" Knives replied

" I hear nothing, but the sound of my own heart and breaths," Vash said

Vash stood up and looked around then removed the coat for a minuet. He looked at the armor and touched where he was stabbed.

" How can a dead man have so much power," Vash thought, " It's as if they gave him that extra power ."

Knives walked on and Vash looked around seeing Knives had once more taken off without him. Of course it was that feeling that tossed his stomach when he couldn't find Knives anywhere. Vash trudged through the sand and listened for sounds, he heard whispers talking to him. He felt a presence around him that continued to push him forwards to his goal.

" Keep going Vash," the whispers said

His weariness died away and his memories floated back to his past when he traveled with Meryl and Millie. He was alone again like before and trudged until he stopped by an infamous set of mountains. Vash breathed deep and walked up towards the top and then stood there.

" It was here," he said, " But why am I remembering this?"

" Cause several months ago you only saw sorrow before you," a familiar voice said

Vash turned around and looked at Raven standing before him. He narrowed his eyes and Raven smiled.

" Why did you bring him back to life?" Vash growled

" It was a perfect plan Vash the Stampede, to make sure you didn't meddle in my plans to create Master Kaijin's dream," Raven said

" I believe you suffer more than anyone," Vash said

" Do I?" Raven asked, " I don't believe you know me very well."

Raven drew a gun and looked at him and smirked

" You are afraid," Raven said, " Afraid that those plants don't have freewill."

" They don't," Vash growled

Raven fired a shout at Vash and he dodged it and fired a shot with his infamous silver gun. Raven dodged his bullets and the two went on shooting at each other, until they ran out of bullets or someone gave up. Vash reloaded his silver gun and fired canceling out Raven's bullets.

" The suffering still remains, master Kaijin could have healed that suffering for you," Raven said

" You mean turn me into a brain washed plant," Vash said

" So, you call it, a least you wouldn't remember," Raven said

She fired a shot that pushed her off the edge and Vash was hit by it's massive power. He was forced back off the edge and falling with great speed until something caught him.

" What," he whispered

He looked and he saw 6 pairs of hands holding him as he slowly drifted downward. Vash felt his eyes become heavy with sleep, as he was laid down.

" Who are you?" he whispered

" You don't have to worry, we were sent to help save you," a soft voice said

Vash looked at the 6 women in pure white, before he closed his eyes. The wound healed and Vash laid there and rested.

Vash opened his eyes and moaned a little feeling a soft pillow under his head. A cool cloth was placed on his forehead and he felt extremely sore. He turned his head and saw Meryl sleeping beside him and his arms wrapped around her.

" Meryl," he whispered

Meryl moan and opened her eyes to see Vash staring at her. She sat up and met his eyes. She then hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest.

" What happened?" Vash asked, " How long have I been asleep?"

" A couple of the men found you just outside of town laying there," Meryl said, " You've been a sleep for about two weeks."

Vash rubbed his eyes and Meryl looked at him, she stroked his arms with her soft hands.

" How are you feeling?" Vash asked

" I'm fine, for now. Our daughter's been kicking a lot," Meryl said

Vash smiled and kissed Meryl.

" I saw a vision of grace when I was out there," Vash whispered, " But it was nothing compared to what I come home to everyday."

Meryl smiled and she laid down and cuddled close to Vash. He wrapped his arms around her and placed one hand on Meryl's stomach.

By the next morning Vash opened his eyes and saw Meryl was gone, but then smelt the home cooking. He got up, dressed and walked out to the kitchen. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around Meryl then kissed her.

" Are you ready to get back to work?" she asked

" Yes, I'm ready," Vash said, " I believe I've discovered my answer."

After a fine made breakfast, Vash headed to work. Karen walked out and looked at Vash.

" Vash, have you seen Knives?" she asked

Vash looked around and saw Knives standing before the clock tower. He was fixated by something.

" He's over there," Vash said

" He's been acting strange ever since you two came back," Karen said

" I'll talk to him don't worry," Vash said

He walked off and walked towards Knives and then stopped. Knives lowered his head then turned to Vash.

" You were fast," Knives said, " Almost fast enough that I wouldn't see you."

" What are you talking about?" Vash said

Knives drew the blade of Hades and pointed it at Vash.

" Draw your gun Vash," Knives said, " It is only density that we once more cross paths again."

" What?" Vash questioned

" I said do it Vash!" Knives shouted

" Your not making sense," Vash said

Knives fired a shot and hit Vash in his shoulder. Vash winced feeling the bullet go straight through. He reached for his gun, but then hesitated, Knives fired a shot and cut his cheek with the bullet.

" I see you are a man with sentimentalism, but like all sentimental characters…they die," Knives said

Vash looked at Knives and jumped out of the way and then he ran towards him. He fired a shot at the blade of Hades and broke it free from Knives. He tackled Knives and threw him to the ground. Knives looked at him and Vash breathed deep. There was silence around the town. Knives drew Vash's gun from his holster and shot Vash in his arm. Vash was forced back and hit the dusty ground. Knives stood up and smiled at him.

" See you around brother," Knives said

Knives used the gun to create the Angel arm and he looked at Vash. Vash got up and reached for the gun, but it was to late, the Angel formed and fired at Vash.

Vash sat up and breathed deep and wiped the sweat from his face. He looked outside and saw the people going on with their daily lives. Vash sighed and heard Meryl come down the hall and opened the door. She smiled and Vash looked at her, as she just stood there.

" Are you alright?" she asked

" I'm fine, I had a dream," Vash whispered

Meryl walked over to him and sat beside him.

" Are you able to work today," Meryl asked

" Yes, I think I am," Vash replied

He embraced her and then he went down and took a shower, then went off to work. He saw Knives sitting out side with his left arm bandaged up to his shoulder.

" There's four of them out there," Knives said, " Are you giving up?"

" I'm living a normal life," Vash said

Knives laughed and walked out into the sun.

" Your life is anything, but normal Vash, in fact, Hell is more normal than your life," Knives said

" I can try," Vash said

" Your being hunted by the past," Knives said, " Don't think you run."

" I killed him once I'll do it again," Vash said

Knives shook his head and said, " So, your giving up letting the bad live. Well, it's about time."

Karen walked out and looked at Knives and Vash as they talked about something.

" I haven't gotten rid of the idea," Vash said, " Your brain must have fired in the sun."

" I told you Vash, if your going to meet him, you might as well be dead," Knives said

" I'm going to meet him fully alive and defeat the living dead," Vash said

Suddenly, there was silence around them and they heard a thump. Knives turned around and saw Karen collapsed on the porch. He ran and knelt down to her, lifting her into his arms. She looked at him and touched his face and a small smile crossed her lips.

" I'm going to kill you both before you have a chance to react," she whispered

Knives looked up and Vash fell to his knees and Knives felt something wrap around his throat.

" It's Legato, he's here," Vash gasped, " he's close by there's no way he can do this."

" Don't you think I know?" Knives gasped

Vash felt the hold on his neck get tighter and feeling the lack of air circulating.

" You are fools," Legato said, " My hold on you is stronger than ever from miles away I can kill you."

" You're a coward!" Vash shouted

Vash fell to the ground as though feeling someone hit him in the back of his head.

" Don't let me break that heart of yours," Legato said

Vash felt his right hand move and he grabbed his right hand.

" My will is stronger than your hold," Vash said

" We'll see," Legato said

Vash continued to fight his own hand from Legato's hold. Knives reached for his gun.

" Don't be foolish Knives Millions," Legato stated

He pulled Knives' hands from his holster and yanked his arms back behind his back. Knives growled as he felt his shoulders being pulled out of it's socket. Knives shouted in pain and Vash felt his right hand becoming stronger as it neared his chest.

" No!" Vash shouted, " I won't let you!"

Vash's eyes glowed and pushed his right arm from his chest, hard enough to pull his shoulder out of it's socket. The hold around his neck got tighter, but Vash felt very little as his anger got the best of him. He looked at Knives and with one monition he punched Knives in the stomach. Knives gasped and breathed in deep and looked at Vash with narrowed his eyes.

" Get up!" Vash growled

Vash picked up Knives' by the back of his shirt. Knives stood up and felt his arms fall to his sides. He breathed and Vash was gone in seconds and he followed. Vash stood in the desert and looked at Legato standing there. His companion bowed and walked off then Legato drew his red blade.

" Are you prepared to die as I am," Legato questioned

" Now, where have I heard that before," Vash said drawing his gun

Knives stood behind Vash and saw him pull out the blade of the Willing and aimed it at Legato.

" What are you going to do Vash, shoot him, he's dead," Knives growled

" He's very much alive, but his memories are dead," Vash said

Legato smirked and walked towards Vash and pointed his blade at him.

" Are you willing to fight a powerful man like me?" Legato asked

Vash smirked and placed his orange yellow sunglasses on and backed up. Legato smirked and ran straight at him and controlled Vash to stand still.

" Move out the way you idiot!" Knives shouted

" I can't," Vash growled

" Fire the gun in your hand," Knives shouted

Vash looked at the gun and raised it as Legato came at Vash. There was a gunshot and Vash fell to his knees. The dust settled and Knives blew across the barrel and looked at Legato.

" That would be the second time he's fallen in one year," Knives said

Vash looked and breathed, deep then looked at Legato.

" No, it's not that easy to kill him," Vash whispered

" He's dead," Knives said

" Your wrong," Vash said

Vash was right Legato wasn't that easy to kill, as though playing dead the bullet rose and was thrown at Knives hitting him in his chest. Knives was thrown back and Vash watched as his brother was thrown ten feet behind him. Legato rose and then narrowed his eyes at Vash.

" Your turn," Legato said

Vash breathed deep as suddenly Vash's arm was twisted until he let go of the gun. Vash fell and Legato looked at Vash.

" Your at my mercy Vash the Stampede," Legato said

He walked over to Vash and kicked Vash in the face and then grabbed him by his neck.

" I shall kill you and spread your blood across this town before them," Legato said, " A legend doesn't always die an easy death."

" You should know," Vash said weakly

Suddenly, there was the sound of gun fire and Legato felt a sting in his arm. He looked up and saw Meryl standing there.

" Put him down," Meryl said, " Or I will kill you."

" Meryl!" Vash shouted

" Foolish woman," Legato said

He looked at her and smiled.

" Watch her die," Legato said

" No!" Vash shouted

Legato lifted his other hand and looked at Meryl and she fell to her knees coughing and gasping for air.

" I'll break her neck," Legato said, " Or perhaps I should kill her slowly."

" No!" Vash shouted, " Knives get up!"

Knives moaned and heard Vash shouting and he looked at the bullet that laid on his chest.

" Stupid idiot, he's forgotten that these bullets don't remain in our bodies," Knives grunted, " Damn it."

Knives looked up and saw Legato holding Vash by his neck and choking Meryl. Knives looked at the blade of Hades and smirked

" I believe this is my only choice," Knives thought

Legato continued to tighten his hold on Meryl's neck and Vash struggled. Knives walked in front of Meryl and aimed the gun at Legato. He smirked and suddenly he felt a hand grab his leg. He looked and saw Meryl looking at him.

" Please, you can't," Meryl gasped

" Idiot, it's the only way to solve this problem," Knives said

Knives looked at Vash and then saw his gun on the ground. He got ready to fire and suddenly the flutist played a note and Knives growled and fired at her. She dodged the bullet and played a sharp note. Legato hurled Vash feet from Meryl and Meryl collapsed on the hot sand. Vash got up and ran to Meryl and collected her into his arms.

" I'll let you live this time, but I assure you, your will, will not be enough to save you next time," Legato said

He and the flutist vanished from site and Vash breathed deep as he held Meryl.

" Why didn't you shoot?" Vash said

" I don't know why?" Knives growled

He turned and walked off towards the town and saw Karen standing there waiting for him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him, there she began to cry.

" Oh, Knives," she cried, " What is going on?"

" Eternal pain is about to begin," he said, " I will show no mercy."

Vash lifted Meryl into his arms as he winced in pain the whole way. He laid her down once he got to the house and had Millie retrieve the doctor.

" I'm so sorry," Vash whispered as tears fell from his eyes, " I should have never left."

Vash closed his eyes and pulled his right shoulder back into place. He breathed deep feeling the pain travel through his body, it was enough to make him pass out.

Legato returned and Raven looked at him. She slapped him across the face again.

" You should have killed him," Raven shouted

" I'm sorry mistress, they over powered me," Legato replied

" Those simpletons have no power over you, you are a Titan," she hissed

Megami looked at Raven as she shouted at Legato and she saw his eyes slowly becoming empty. She lowered her head and knew it was only a matter of time that Legato would return to the lifeless state of mind.

" I can not let him return to that state, he can't suffer anymore," Megami said, " I won't let it."

She fled back to the lab to try and find out how to keep Legato in the state he was, if not a better state.

Knives looked at the doctor as he tied a band on his right arm and pulled it. Knives growled as his shoulder was put back into place. The doctor did his left side and Knives growled and squeezed Karen's hand.

" It's alright," she said, " You can rest now."

She stroked his head and kissed his cheek as he breathed.

" The pain, I have not felt this pain," Knives thought

" Give or take a couple of days, since you and Vash seem to have the same fast healing bodies. Hell not even that," the doctor said

Knives fixed his shirt and looked at the black coat that was thrown over a chair, along with the white armor given to him by the 9 muses. He sighed and laid down and Karen stroked his head until she saw him close his eyes.

" He will be fine, now Ms. Karen how are you feeling?" he asked 

" I feel fine, just little tiered," Karen said

" I am sure it is all to do with the baby's development," the doctor said, " Get some sleep don't worry about him, he is going to heal fast."

Karen nodded and walked the doctor out the door then walked down the hall. She stared at Knives and gave a smile. Then she walked down the hall to another room where she fell asleep on the spare bed.

As Knives slept he heard singing, a very haunting song, calling to him. He opened his eyes and looked to see it was dark once more and all that had happened felt like it was a dream. That was until he sat up and felt the pain in his shoulders. He winced in pain and got up. Knives took his guns and walked down the hall quietly. The songs stopped and Knives placed his hand on his head feeling as though he was waking from a trance.

" Who's there?" he growled

" Who's there, such a feeble question from a powerful man," a chanting voice said

Knives walked outside and the wind blew and upon the wind a mist appeared and three sisters walked from the mist chanting and Knives felt his body being pulled from where he stood. He drifted from reality, but there was apart of him that tried to fight. The three sisters wore clothing much like Diana's just the colors of Cerberus' three colored eyes, red, black and white. The three stones Knives had taken, which called to all 6 Titans.

" Knives Millions, we are the sisters of the haunting song. We are the first of the Titans, Carmen, Sirena, Quiesco," they said, " Prepare to meet your end."

****

AN: Hey everyone sorry I haven't put notes, I guess if you've read it, this story has a bit of a twist with Mythology and the continuing chapter of what happened after Kaijin's death. Hope you like it " Love and Peace"


	5. The Awakening

****

Chapter 5: The Awakening

Knives stared at the newly introduced Titans that stood before him. He smirked seeing he would get great enjoyment out of fighting these three.

" No, mercy," Knives said

" We will never show mercy," they said

The three chanted something and three colored orbs appeared in front of them. Each was given a weapon that suited their ability. The three looked at Knives as they began to sing once more. All around him there were waves of energy that were coming straight for him. He couldn't take much, because he was already wouded, but he wouldn't let them take advantage of that. Knives pulled the gun and shot at the waves and saw explosions circle him. He fired a shot at them and they made it burst before it ever came near them. He was forced back when the first, Carmen, chanted a rather deathly song. His body had failed to move and his gun fell lifelessly on the ground. The second, Sirena chanted a sound life being pulled from the body. Knives began to feel as though he was being choked.

" No," Knives whispered

" These weapons are that of our ability, death," Quiesco said

A dagger appeared and she hurled it at him and controlled it with the humming of her voice. Knives looked and coughed as it came near him.

" No, I can't let them win," he said

He closed his eyes feeling the stab hit him in his chest. The stab wasn't deep enough to pierce his heart.

" Let him go," a voice said

The sierns looked and saw Vash standing there. Vash wore the white coat and held the blade of the Willing.

" Show's over, you sing off key," Vash said

" How dare you," Carmen said

" Easy," Vash said

They chanted and Vash was not effected and he fired a shot hitting each siren in their shoulder. He ran to Knives and suddenly Carmen threw a dagger and hit Vash in his upper right chest. She then chanted and Vash felt the waves of sound hit him. He fell, but pulled the dagger out of his chest. He narrowed his eyes and fired a second shot which was repelled. He dodged their chanting, but the three had no idea, he slid next to Knives and looked at him.

" How are you able to not hear that?" Knives gasped

" Simple," Vash said with a smile

" What is it?" Knives said

" Ear plugs," Vash said

" Idiot," Knives said pushing Vash away

" Meryl made them, here," Vash said

Knives took the made ear plugs and placed them in his ears. He rose slowly as Vash stood in front of him ready to fight.

" So, you've found away to not be effected by our songs," the three said, " But you won't last long."

Each siren looked at Vash and Knives trying to figure out their weak points. They hid them well, but it was there.

" Allow me to help you," Legato said

Legato smiled and looked at the sleeping town and suddenly made it fill with life. The sierns smiled and chanted and the men of the town came towards them.

" What is happening?" one man said

" Legato's here too," Vash growled

" I'll take care of the sierns," Knives barked

Vash looked at Knives seeing he truly was changing. He grabbed his brother's arm and Knives looked at Vash.

" Don't get any ideas," Knives said, " I'm not becoming soft for these humans. I'll kill them in time."

Vash shook his head ran to help the men to wake them, but then another acted strange. The sierns hurled daggers in each direction with their chants controlling them to their targets.

" You can't save them all Vash the Stampeded," Legato's voice echoed in his head

" I will do what I can, all in the will," Vash said, " I'd like to see you stop me Legato."

" You are testing my true power Vash," Legato said

Vash fired a shot and a wave of sound exploded before it hit the towns people. Vash turned around and narrowed his eyes.

Knives hit the ground and breathed deep. His body was beaten up and he bled from his mouth. He stood up and wiped his face laughing a little.

" Are you giving up?" they asked

" No, I'm just getting warmed up," he said

Knives stood up and looked at the sirens, they smiled and Knives looked at his gun. The blade of Hades was his only choice, the out put was to strong evening for his wounded body. The Angel arm was not a good choice at the moment. The third siren was keeping Vash busy along with the absent Legato.

" I need that power," Knives thought, " The power of the double Angel arm."

Knives was thrown as he hesitated to think of a plan. Vash looked and saw Knives hit the ground. He laid there not moving and Vash breathed deep.

" Knives, come on get up," he whispered

Knives pushed his body upward, his eyes were glowing and now was no time to mess with him. His objective was to finish the sierns, he drew the blade of Hades in his hand.

" You can't harm us fool," Carmen said

" Knives," a voice called

Knives turned around and saw Karen carrying the black coat of the World Beyond. He breathed deep and looked at Vash. Vash got up from the last blast he received from Quiesco. Vash breathed deep and heard Karen's voice and he saw the coat.

" Karen no!" Vash shouted

Carmen and Sirena smiled and together formed a powerful song. The wave came towards Karen and Knives got up and ran to her. Dust flew as he and Vash took towards Karen. Karen looked at both men and then there was a bright light, a sound of gunfire and chanting. Dust covered the town as suddenly the town awoke from the control of Legato.

Meryl ran out and looked and the dust settled, Vash looked at the sierns, his eyes glowed and his gun was formed in the Angel arm. Vash breathed and looked at his torn coat and he fell to his knees. The sierns narrowed their eyes and then melted away from sight.

" Knives," Karen cried

Vash looked up at the stars and felt the Angel arm retract and blood covered his right arm. Meryl ran to him and lifted him up in her arms as he breathed deep.

" My arm," he thought, " It's useless."

Vash looked at Meryl and reached up and touched her face with his left hand.

" Oh, Vash your arm," she said

She looked at it and saw a gold liquid falling from it. She touched it and it became red. Vash looked at her and she pulled him close.

" Meryl," Vash whispered, " my brother."

Meryl looked at Karen as she held Knives in her arms and she stroked his forehead.

" Knives," she whispered as tears fell from her face

" He doesn't look well," Meryl said, " He might not make it."

" He'll make it, I assure you," Vash whispered

Legato looked at the young flutist and she grabbed his hand.

" Don't worry there is still three of us," she said

" Yes, three," Legato said giving the girl's hand a squeeze

They walked off and vanished into the night without a sound.

" I will win," Legato thought

The next morning Vash opened his eyes and felt his arm was a little stiff. He looked at it and saw a bandage wrapped up all the way to his shoulder. He got up and felt he was a little sore, but nothing he couldn't handle. He got up just like any other day and Meryl was making breakfast.

" Morning sleepy head," Meryl said, " You slept longer than usual, it's nearly noon."

" I didn't realize how tiered I was," Vash said

" Vash," Meryl softly said

" Yes," Vash answered as he leaned against the wall.

Meryl turned and said, " Don't go anywhere…I don't want you to leave me again."

Vash looked at her and walked towards her and then she stumbled and collapsed in his arms.

" Meryl," he cried

He lifted her into his arms and ran her to the doctor.

" I need help," he called

Two nurses came and led him to a room and then told him to wait outside. He stumbled back and sat down, he leaned forward and put his hands over his face.

" Meryl please be ok," he said

_" Don't go anywhere…I don't want you to leave me again."_

" I won't go anywhere," Vash whispered

Megami looked at looked at Legato as he slid his blade into it's sheath. He then turned and looked at her.

" Your not well Legato," Megami said

" I'm fine," he said, " I am to do my job."

He walked past her and she grabbed his wrist and Legato looked at her. She stared at him and bit her lower lip.

" Have you had any flashes of pictures lately?" Megami asked

" Only little bits of them, I do not understand them. They are full of pleads for death," Legato said

Megami nodded and looked up at him, his eyes were showing more life to them. His words that he spoke to her had life to them with every breath he took.

" Legato where are you going?" she asked

" I have to kill those two," Legato said

Suddenly, Legato began to feel a lot of pain and Megami looked at him.

" Legato," she said

She grabbed his arm as he fell to his knees and showed the sign of pain in his face.

" What's going on?" Raven said

" Legato, he's in pain," Megami said, " Lots of pain."

Raven smiled and laughed and said, " Then it is starting."

" What is starting?" Megami said

" The awakening," Raven replied

" But it is not time," Megami said

Legato looked at Raven and breathed deep, she smiled and turned away.

" His body is just reacting to it, just like the plants," Raven said, " Once the baby is born there will be one plant to every human. The new race will come."

Knives opened his eyes hearing a high pitch sound. He sat up and winced in pain looking at his body.

" Not killing is pointless," Knives growled, " My body is badly beat up."

He got up and stumbled down the hall. He could hear the plants calling to him and most likely Vash heard it too, but chose to ignore it. He fell weakly and Karen ran to him. She helped him up and embraced him tightly, covering his ears. Knives breathed and heard a heart beat, he felt warmth come from Karen, but he also felt a presence within her. This presence embraced him too and with the strength there was healing. Knives felt the pain vanish from his body.

" What?" he questioned

Knives sat up and undid the bandage on his left arm and the flesh that had been burnt off from using the Angel arm was healed. His wounds he had received from the fight with the sierns closed up and healed.

" Knives your arm," she whispered touching it

Knives felt her touch on his arm and she looked at his torso and undid the bandages revealing his wounds healed. She glanced up at him as a smile turned up on his lips.

" I'm healed," Knives said

Vash saw a doctor coming towards him. He rose and the doctor removed his face mask and gave a smile.

" How is she?" Vash asked

" She's fine, in fact they're both fine," the doctor said

" Both?" Vash questioned

" Yes, you're the father of a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said, " I don't believe I've every seen such a perfect baby."

Vash smiled and the doctor nodded.

" When can I see them both?" Vash ased

" Meryl's in a different room the baby will be there soon too," the doctor said

He walked Vash down the hall and into Meryl's room. Meryl looked at him and smiled softly.

" Vash," she whispered

Vash sat down on the bed at her side and took her hand. He leaned over and kissed her on her head.

" She's beautiful Vash, just like an angel," Meryl said

" Because an angel gave birth to her," Vash said

A nurse walked in holding the little girl in her arms. She walked over and placed the baby in Meryl's arms.

" Welcome to our world Vita," Meryl said

" Vita," Vash whispered

Meryl looked at the little girl as she stared at them, Vash smiled and gently took her into his arms and he felt that warmth.

" Hello again Vita," Vash said, " You kept your mother safe and for that matter you kept me safe in our last battle."

" Huh?" Meryl said, " But Vash."

Meryl then smiled and placed her hand on Vash's shoulder as held Vita.

" A birth of a new race," a nurse said

8 others stood next to her and smiled.

" Yes, a new leader that is now going to be a superior race," another said

" Will she be one of us sisters?" a third ask

" It is up to the fates to decide if this girl is to be higher than us, a goddess of this planet," a fourth said

" Come sisters we have other matters to deal with now, a second will be born in 6 months if she doesn't come early like our impatient new beginning," a fifth said

The 9 women walked off into a mist and all resided.

Raven looked at Megami as she leaned against the wall.

" His body is weak we can use another," Raven said

" No," Megami said, " No more raising the dead."

" How dare you say that," Raven said   
Megami narrowed her eyes and said, " You have your plants Raven go lead them away from here."

Raven narrowed her eyes at her sister. Megami looked at Legato and stroked his head. She looked at the endless images that appeared on a screen.

" It makes sense that Knives used this man as his own minion, though he is so against humans, but yet he is helping the race increase," Raven said

" He's a man to serve only those that will kill him in the end," Megami said

Megami looked at Raven and Raven growled.

" Don't give me that look Megami, he was bound to die again anyway," Raven said

Megami shook her head and grabbed Legato's hand.

" Master Kaijin would not have let this happen Raven. You know that," Megami said

Raven walked to the millions of plants that awaited to be released. She leaned against the glass and then felt a tug on her sleeve.

" Mistress, do I go?" the young flutist asked

" No, you will remain here, Athena will go," Raven said

The flutist walked off and Raven closed her eyes.

" What do you want?" Raven asked

" We have come to bring you news that Vita has been born," the nine muses said, " We are being summoned back now to our superior."

Raven looked at the nine and said, " You have not finished your half of the deal."

" It is finished, the first Titan has destroyed Knives Millions, his foolish weakness was after all a human. So, we depart," the muses said

Raven nodded and the muses walked off leaving something on the ground. Raven looked away and sighed.

" So, Knives Millions is dead," Megami said

" Yes," Raven replied

" Is that what you really wanted it, for him to be dead?" Megami asked

Raven looked at Megami and said, " Are you questioning our master's purpose?"

" No, I question yours, our master hated his brother, but in the end it was the human that destroyed him, the weak one," Megami said, " It is said that sometimes one has to be weak to be strong."

" He is weak!" Raven shouted

" I don't believe so," Megami replied

Megami looked at the soon future that awakened waiting to be released. Megami placed her hand on the glass and the plants around them reacted to her. Raven looked at Megami and narrowed her eyes.

" I'm going to finish what Legato has started," Megami said

" There is no need to do so mistress," Legato's voice said

Megami turned around and Raven looked at Legato.

" Do you know who you are?" Raven asked

" I have seen many things that have caused me great pain, but that is not me," Legato said

Raven smiled and then opened the door.

" Go then and finish our bidding, give them a little gift Legato," Raven said

" As you wish mistress," Legato said

He walked off and the flutist followed behind him. Raven looked at Megami as she stared at him.

" Death," she said, " He is pleading for death."

She ran off and Raven rolled her eyes and watched her foolish sister vanish after Legato.

" Master," Raven whispered, " The next move is yours."

****

2 weeks

Meryl and Vash stared at Vita as she slept and they walked out the room quietly.

" Shut it quietly," Meryl whispered

" I know," Vash said

" Gently," Meryl said

" I know," Vash said

" Easy," Meryl said

" I know," Vash replied

He covered Meryl's mouth as the door clicked and both breathed. They looked at each other and Vash kissed Meryl. They walked towards the kitchen when once again Vita began to cry. Vash and Meryl sighed and both walked back in, Vash lifted Vita into his arms and Meryl looked at him.

" Go ahead and rest," Vash said

Meryl nodded and kissed Vash on the cheek and then Vita on her head. Vash sat down and held her in his arms. He looked at her and she just seemed to shine a special kind of light. It was so pure that nothing could corrupt it. Vash kissed her head and began to hum the song Rem sang.

Meryl leaned against the wall and listened and smiled.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

Knives looked at Karen as he took her hand in his. He slipped a ring on her fingers and vowed his loyalty to her. She slipped a ring on his finger and vowed her loyalty to him. They were pronounced husband and wife and Knives kissed Karen for the first time with meaning. It was a little bit odd for him to care so much for a human, but he still hated humans.

By the next morning Vash went to work and stopped then looked around. He entered work and walked to the back as he always did. The cook was in the back working and he greeted Vash.

" How's the baby?" the cook asked

" Sleeping like one," Vash replied

" I see your going through that stage with the child, you take it two steps at a time," the cook said

By the end of the rush Vash went out to get some fresh air. He watched the children playing and smiled. He knew that one day his daughter would be running around with the children playing. He couldn't help, but to smile and drift away from reality. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

" Vita," he thought, " The life that gave me life."

" It's been awhile, Vash the stampede," Legato's voice interrupted Vash's day dream

He sat up and looked around and saw Legato still casually behind him.

" Don't turn around Vash, I might kill you," Legato said

" And why would you do that?" Vash asked

" Because I am capable of doing such a heinous thing," Legato said

Vash slipped his sunglasses on and closed his eyes.

" So, you've come to fight again," Vash said

" No, I've come to create a formal memory Vash the Stampede, now that your brother is dead, you're the only one I have to kill," Legato said

" Dead?" Vash questioned

A smile turned up in Legato's lips as he sat a bag down and got up.

" I've come to give a heart warming congratulations on the birth of Vita the Goddess of life," Legato said

Vash gasped and Legato chuckled.

" That's right Vash, she's the first of her kind," Legato said, " In 9 years she will lead her race to a war against the humans. She's very unique isn't she Vash. Enjoy her happiness why you can. Before I leave I have to give you a gift. I shall leave it here in this bag. I'm afraid it's not perfect like you baby girl, but it will have to do."

Vash turned and looked at Legato standing up and then faced him.

" In seconds your life will change, Vash the Stampede," Legato said

And just like that the town resided to it's normal pace, but like Legato had said; his life would change in seconds. Just at that moment the owner of the saloon he worked for reported a murder. Vash turned and looked at the bag and breathed deep and his heart raced.

" It can't be, it's not true, How can he know?" Vash said

Vash walked over and towards the bag and saw this was only the start.

" No!" Vash shouted

" I'm afraid Vita will have to be without a father, that is how it starts," Legato said to him

" Legato you Bastard," Vash said

The Sheriff of the town ran over and the boss explained how he found his cook lying dead on the ground. Vash listened from a distance and watched from the corner of his eye. The boss had directly pointed out who was the last person to talk to the cook. Vash narrowed his eyes and looked at the bag.

" I will kill you Legato, I will show you no mercy," Vash thought

" We'll see who kills who, three to go," Legato said

" Vash," the sheriff's voice broke his thoughts

Meryl and Millie had walked out and looked at the sheriff as he approached Vash. Meryl laid Vita in Millie's arms and ran over as the sheriff handcuffed Vash.

" What is going on?" Meryl asked

" I'm afraid your husband isn't the quiet type any more," the sheriff said, " Come on."

" No, you can't take him," Meryl cried grabbing the sheriff's arm

" Let go," he said

" He hasn't killed anyone," Meryl said

The sheriff pushed Meryl back and she stumbled back into someone's hold. Meryl looked up and saw Knives standing behind her. His hands rested on her arms and he narrowed his eyes.

" Knives," Meryl said

" Stand up," he said, " Go inside. I'll take care of this."

Karen ran over to them and took Meryl inside. Vash struggled now after the sheriff had pushed Meryl.

" What do you think your doing pushing my wife like that?" Vash growled

" She was interfering, now get moving," the sheriff said

Vash stopped and the sheriff shoved Vash. Vash stumbled forward and walked then the sheriff stopped.

" Move it, I'm taking this criminal in," the sheriff told Knives

" I'm afraid your taking the wrong man in, you see sheriff there is more than one crime that has been committed in the three minuets you wasted your time cuffing that dumb bastard right there," Knives said

" I thought you two were brothers?" the sheriff questioned said

" Sadly there are many other names he uses, but these names seem to be his favorite," Vash sighed

" Some brother," sheriff said, " I'm afraid I can't turn my back on this one."

" Sure you can, with the right persuasion," Knives said

Vash looked at Knives as he pulled out the blade of Hades. He smiled a sinister smile and fired two shots, missing two people by centimeters.

" Is this some kind of joke?" the sheriff asked

" A very sick one I'm afraid," Vash mumbled

" No, not at all," Knives said, " I believe that shooting is the best form of killing, but I decided, that it takes to long so, let's try this one."

Knives lifted Vash's infamous silver gun and aimed it at towns people. The angel arm formed and everyone began to run in fear.

" I can kill a whole town in seconds, my brother can't even shoot a can off a fence," Knives said, " What criminal do you want?"

The sheriff threw both Knives and Vash into the jail cell and Vash sighed.

" Idiot," Vash growled, " So, much for persuasion."

" Shut up!" Knives growled, " it's torture enough sharing the same cell with you."

" Oh, give it a rest," Vash said

Meryl and Karen walked up to the sheriff.

" Vash and Knives didn't commit the crime," Meryl said

" Sorry ladies I'm afraid that's not easy to prove, you see Vash was the last to talk to the cook. For all we know they could of had a fight and Vash…well excuse me for the gory saying, but ripped out his heart," the sheriff said

" Yuck, for one if Vash wanted to kill someone he just shoot them, but he's never killed anyone," Meryl said

" Knives was just protecting his brother," Karen said

" He threatened people," the sheriff said

" Look, I assure you he didn't," Meryl said, " Vash has a child, and for a man who says love and peace a lot, do you believe he would rip someone's heart out?"

Legato looked at the flutist and smiled and she smiled.

" Is it my turn yet?" she asked

" No," Legato replied, " Athena, it's your turn to take the stage."

" Is it?" Athena said, " Then let the true war begin."

Legato put his hand out and Athena took his hand then the little girl grabbed his other. They walked towards the town and the dust blew around and people went in.

Vash stood up and saw Meryl and Karen, he sighed

" Your wasting your time he won't listen to anyone," Vash said

Meryl walked over to him and took his hands.

" Vash, I'm going to prove your innocent," Meryl said

" Legato is here," he said, " I want you to keep Vita safe. He's come to kill me and he already thinks Knives is dead."

" Me dead?" Knives said, " I'm not that easy to kill."

Vash turned and looked at Meryl. He studied her face and then kissed her on the lips. He looked at her and looked into her eyes seeing the reflection of someone. Suddenly, a spear came through the barred window. Vash pushed Meryl and dodged the spear and he saw the sheriff get stabbed.

" Whoops, I missed," Athena's voice said

Vash turned and saw in the distance three figures, a child, a man, who he knew was Legato, and a woman, Legato had his arm wrapped around. He narrowed his eyes.

" Forgive the intrusion Vash, but I believe this is your end," Athena said

A chained scythe wrapped around the bars and pulled the wall down. Vash looked at the falling wall.

" We could use her to move some things," Vash said

" Don't be stupid Vash," Meryl said

Knives unlocked the hand cuffs and stood up. Vash looked at Knives and saw his eyes glowing.

" Knives your suppose to be dead," Vash said

" I'm the living dead Vash," Knives said

Vash undid the cuffs and walked to join Knives on the battle field with Athena.

" Who, are you?" Vash shouted

" I am Athena the Warrior fourth Titan," Athena said bowing with her weapons

" I'll be watching Athena," Legato said

" I will make you proud," Athena said

" Bring me the head of Knives Millions and Vash the Stampede our mistress desires it," Legato told her."


	6. Putting Up a Fight

****

Chapter 6: Putting Up a Fight

Athena looked at Vash and Knives, then smiled.

" You two will be fun," she said

She pulled out several smaller spears and smiled.

" You are my prey, so run along so I can hunt you," Athena said

" I don't believe you should hunt us we're not very big prey," Vash said

" You're an idiot," Knives said pulling Vash out the way of spears.

Athena threw one at Knives and hit his leg. He fell and looked at the spear lodged into his calf.

" Damn," Knives said

" Knives look out!" Vash shouted

Knives looked up and saw the chained scythe coming for him. Knives dodged the scythe and pulled the spear. He threw it at her and she reflected it with a shield. She pulled a bow and arrow and fired at them. Vash dodged the arrow and looked at Knives as he suffered with a bummed leg. Vash looked at Athena fired a shot with his silver gun and she blocked the bullets.

" You foolish varmint," Athena said, " Your hopeless."

Knives ran at her pulling the blade of Hades from under his coat and shot at her. She pulled the shield in front of her, but the bullets didn't reflect these. The bullets nailed her in her shoulders and she looked at Knives.

" Now you will pay," Athena said

She came at him and threw several daggers, Knives dodged them and Vash came from behind her. He tackled her down and he looked at her.

" You're a pretty little lady, but I'm afraid you need some help with that temper," Vash said

" Vash stop fooling around with her and kill her!" Knives growled

Vash looked at her and she grabbed him by the neck and threw him. He fired a shot and hit her in the stomach. Just as he suspected, the bullets forced their way out and she healed. He sighed and looked at Knives.

" I need to get my coat," Vash said

" It's no use," Knives replied

Athena laughed and she threw sharp disc at Vash and Vash looked. It came at him and made a quick cut across his face before returning to her.

" Shit," Vash said wiping his face

Athena ran at Knives and pulled to daggers from her arm cuffs and cut him. Knives narrowed his eyes and looked at his boots. He smiled as she came back for another hit, he flipped her, but he also stabbed her using the knife in his boot.

" Damn you," she said

Blood dripped from the stab in her mid torso and Knives stood up. He wiped his face feeling the cut across his eye.

" You're a foolish little Titan," Knives said

Athena came at Vash, helpless at this very moment. She pulled two disc out and threw them. Vash caught one and threw it back cutting a strap of her revealing clothing. She narrowed his eyes as he smirked a little.

" How dare you?" she growled

" Why do you Titans ask the same thing?" Vash stated, " It's a flip of the wrist and cuts like this."

Vash threw the second one and cut her across the chest. Athena narrowed her eyes and her eyes glowed with red in them. Knives looked at the pouch he had, the three eyes of Cerberus. He picked the red one up and narrowed his eyes.

" What are you going to do with that?" Vash questioned

Knives placed the red gem into the blade of Hades and looked at her. She leapt at him holding another new blade. With one swipe, Knives thrown to the ground and bleeding profusely. Athena landed straight on her feet and she turned and looked at Knives. She raised the blade and proceed to do as she was instructed.

" No!" Vash shouted

He raised the gun and activated the angel arm for the second time, but the Angel arm he activated would just be enough to throw Athena away from Knives. He fired a direct shot and Athena was thrown. Vash retracted the angel arm and ran towards his brother.

" Come on Knives," Vash said

Knives opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

" Why?" Knives asked

" Because you are my brother and will always be regardless of your actions," Vash said

Vash lifted Knives up and looked at Athena as she got up, she winced in pain and wiped the blood.

" You will pay, because I have the blade of Hades in my hold," Athena said, " My how the tables will turn."

" You'll only harm yourself," Vash said, " That gun was not made for a woman to use."  
Vash looked Knives as he breathed deep and then looked at Athena.

" This is your end," Athena said

Vash ran for cover as she pulled the trigger, a bullet flew out and Vash looked at it. The bullet came towards him as tried to dodge it. He took a shot in his abdomen and was hurled into a building. Athena smiled and drew her blade and ran toward Knives as he sat there. She took a running jump to make one quick sweep for Knives' head, he stared at her weakly. As she came down, Knives dodged her move and stabbed the wall. He pulled a blade and stabbed her in her stomach. She looked at Knives and he made his way towards his gun. Knives fell and grabbed it and she looked at him, he then aimed the gun at Athena with the red eye of Cerberus.

" Times, up," Knives said

Athena turned and Knives fired the blade of Hades and the red eye began to burn as it flew. It hit her and sent her back hundreds of yards. He breathed deep and fell to his knees and looked at the building.

__

" Because you are my brother and will always be regardless of your actions,"

" You're an idiot," Knives whispered, " It all turns out bad not killing people."

Knives lost consciousness from his wound and let the blood drip from it. Karen and Meryl ran and looked at Knives.

" Knives!" Karen cried

Karen fell to her knees and cradled Knives in her arms. She leaned her head down on his head and began to cry.

" Knives, you idiot," Karen said, " You didn't have to do this."

" Vash!" Meryl cried out

She walked to the building and walked through the rubble. She found no sign of him and fell to her knees and began to cry.

" Vash," she said

Vash pushed up from some rubble and gasped for air.

" Gee wiz it's hot under there," Vash cried

" Vash!" Meryl exclaimed

Vash got out and Meryl hugged him and he winced in pain. She looked at him, then pulled away seeing he had been shot directly in his abdomen.

" Vash," she said

Vash fell towards her and she caught him falling to the ground.

" Vash, please wake up," Meryl said

Legato looked at the scene and looked at the young flutist and smirked.

" I'm afraid our job is done, you will have to find someone else to kill," Legato said

" But I wish to kill them," the flutist said

" Perhaps in another life," Legato replied

They walked through the desert and returned to where Raven and Megami were. Megami looked at Legato as he returned and she waited to hear.

" Knives Millions had not been killed, but the job is done and so is Vash the Stampede," Legato said

" Good then we are ready to release the plants," Raven said, " The dream will be alive."

Raven walked off and Megami looked at Legato. She walked too him and stared up at him.

" Don't," she whispered, " You are very much a living person Legato."

She reached up and touched his face with her soft hand.

" My life has no meaning to it, I only live to serve to die," Legato replied

Megami shook her head and reach up and kissed him fully on his lips. His lips were warm, but yet they were losing their warmth. His eyes showed confusion, something she wanted to see as she pulled away. She gently ran her thumb across his lips and smiled.

" You have certain qualities that bring you to life," Megami said

" I'm sorry, but I do not understand," Legato said, " what qualities do I have that bring me to life?"

Megami looked at him and pushed his hair from his face. She smiled and looked into his gold eyes, that often showed both life and emptiness.

" You have, life in you that let's you be your own person, deep down inside I can see a very caring person. Though you may plead for death, I won't let you any longer," Megami whispered

" But that is the whole purpose, I have served my purpose," Legato replied, " Death is all I need now."

" I need you," Megami burst out

Legato looked at her and she stared at him, tears fell from her face.

" Your wasting your tears on a fool like me," Legato said

He turned away and walked off towards the sleeping quarters. The flutist leaned against the wall waiting for him.

" Master Legato, mistress Megami seems to be fawned of you, why do you reject her?" the flutist asked

" I do not understand these things, as you do, after all I am dead still," Legato said

" You have heart, that beats, you have everything a human should have," the flutist said

Legato put his hand out and the little girl grabbed his hand. She was silent the rest of the way. They came to Legato's quarters and the flutist played a melody for him, as she often did since she was introduced to him. Legato removed the armor that he wore and remained in the black clothing he wore underneath.

" Master Legato," the flutist said

" Yes," he answered

" Why do you speak so highly of death?" she asked

Legato turned away from her and looked at his left hand and his right.

" It is our destiny, I do not live for the moment," Legato said, " Continue your playing."

" Yes, master Legato," the flutist said

Legato laid down and the flutist played until she knew he was asleep. Once she knew he was asleep, she slept on the spare bed in Legato's sleeping quarters.

Knives opened his eyes and gasped for air. It was dark in the room and he saw nothing. He reached around and then felt a hand, soft yet small, it was like a child's hand that grasped his own.

" Are you well?" the little voice said

" Where is Karen?" he whispered

" Resting," the little voice said

" Why are you here?" Knives spoke

" A messenger," the little voice said

Knives felt distrust to this person who had his hand and said, " Are you going to kill me."

The little voice laughed and squeeze his hand tightly.

" Why would I kill you, you're my father?" the voice asked

" Father? You must have me confused with someone else. Go back to your parents. I can care for myself," Knives said

Knives felt the hand release his own and then suddenly there was light before him. He saw a little girl standing there, her blonde locks floated over her shoulders, her fair skin was like pure light, and her features matched Karen's and his own.

" Daddy, are you shocked to see me?" the little girl asked

Knives had no words, but she walked over to him and gently touched the wound he had. She healed the slash and then looked at him.

" Daddy, you're all better now," she said, " Do you really love Mommy, Daddy?"

Knives breathed deep and looked at the innocence of the child. He lowered his head, he had a better understanding of humans, but he didn't like them. He looked up and the child placed her hand over his left eye and healed it leaving a scar. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. He embraced the child feeling the warmth that she gave off.

" Find in your heart Daddy, the love for Mommy's kind, it will bring great healing to the scars that you wear on your heart," his daughter said

She then placed a hand over his eyes and then she vanished without a sound. Knives opened his eyes seeing the morning light. He sat up and sighed and saw Karen lying beside him, he saw his wounds were healed

" It wasn't a dream," Knives said feeling his eye

Karen moaned and turned and opened her eyes, she saw Knives sitting up. She looked at him and rubbed his back with her soft hand.

" Knives," she said

He turned and looked at her, he stared down at her. She saw the scar on his eye and sat up.

" Your healed," she whispered

" I know," he breathed

Karen sat up and embraced him and he looked at her. He saw tears falling from her face and he sighed. He embraced her and leaned his head on hers.

" Since we've gotten married, I was more afraid of losing you," Karen said

Knives sighed and kissed her head.

" Since I've met this woman I've become weaker and careless with my life since I have," Knives thought, " She's put my life in more danger than I have put myself. I can't let it happen."

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes then kissed his cheek.

" I'll make us some breakfast," she said

Knives nodded and looked over at the coat of the World Beyond. He smiled a devious smile as Karen left the room.

" It was fight I shall remember," Knives said

Meryl laid beside Vash as he slept. He was still out and she stroked his cheek as she sat there.

" My Vash," she whispered

Vita began to cry and Meryl got up and lifted her up. She walked over to the bedside and looked at Vash.

" She's right here, Vash, she's looking down at you," Meryl whispered, " Her beautiful green eyes that just look deep down in your soul."

Meryl rocked Vita in her arms and began to hum to Vita.

" Hey, wake up," a voice said

Vash opened his eyes and saw a younger version of himself standing there. Vash sat up and looked at little Vash.

" What's going on?" Vash whispered

" Your pretty funny to be me in the future," little Vash said

" I've done a lot of stupid things," Vash said

Little Vash sat down and looked up at Vash and saw the ring on his left finger.

" You have a ring on your left finger, Rem told me that was a symbol of marriage. Are you married future me?" little Vash asked

Vash smiled and rustled little Vash's hair and chuckled.

" Yeah, that's right. You get married in 180 years, to a beautiful petite woman. You have to be careful though she can easily get offended. Just be polite," Vash said, " You have a daughter too, her name's Vita. It means life in an old language that Rem will probably tell you about if you ask her."

" Really, I want to know about this language," little Vash replied

" Where's Knives?" Vash asked

Little Vash said, " He's around, he goes where he pleases, but sometimes he comes around."

" Don't be naive around him, he's a little out of it," Vash said

Little Vash looked at Vash and looked at his arm.

" That's not your real arm, what happened to it?" little Vash said

" I lost it in a fight, a long time ago, in the town of July," Vash replied, " What's with the 50 questions I can't answer everything."

" Sure you can," Rem's voice said, " As long as you don't alter the past and future."

Little Vash turned around and smiled then got up and ran to her, then hugged her.

" Oh, Vash," Rem said, " Go, see if the crew needs help and find Knives, he shouldn't be alone."

Little Vash nodded and turned too Vash.

" Bye future self," little Vash said

" Bye, stay strong," Vash said

Rem walked over and sat down beside him. She pulled her knees up to her and looked forward.

" Is the future, that bad?" Rem asked

" I've seen nothing, but pain since that day Rem," Vash said

" There is always pain and you can't always fix it," Rem replied

" Some things never change," Vash said, " Knives has though, he's grown strong in different ways, but I'm so afraid he won't stay that way…you know be the brother I grew up with before the incident. Rem I don't want to lose what I have changed and I know I look to you for your guidance."

" Vash, you've only hurt because of me, but I see that your heart told you to follow it as well. Your married and have a child," Rem said, " I bet she's beautiful Vash and I bet she has a dream just like you."

Vash smiled and nodded and looked forward.

" I'm afraid of the future though Rem, she's going to grow up in a world of war. Technology that will bring the dead to life," Vash said

" No, she won't as long as you teach her what she needs to," Rem said, " You've seen what the world offers you. Vash, the next time you dream you might learn from yourself and seeing your past must have helped….right little one."

Little Vash smiled and walked over to them.

" Maybe you can think about it," Rem said

Vash looked at his past self and reached over and rustled little Vash's hair. Little Vash smiled and Rem laughed a little.

"Oh, Vash you never change," Rem said

She kissed his cheek and Vash smiled.

" Go on and wake up, we'll be here," Rem said

Vash opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Meryl sitting in a chair holding Vita humming Rem's song. He sat up and winced in pain and Meryl looked up.

" Vash," she said

" Meryl," he whispered and started to get out of bed. He saw the bandages up to his mid chest. He winced as he tried to moved and Meryl laid Vita down. She walked over to him.

" You should rest, you were hurt badly last night," Meryl whispered

" But, I must go before the plants are released," Vash siad

" Vash, you can't do anything in your condition. It's too dangerous," Meryl said, " plus the sheriff still has you as a murderer."

Vash laid down and breathed deep. Meryl looked at him and stroked his head seeing tears fall from his face. His face now would show a scar, for his ways of not killing.

" Vash, I'll get the doctor ok, he'll tell me what to do for the pain," Meryl whispered

" I'll be fine in a day or so," Vash said

" But you lost a lot of blood," she said

" In a day," Vash said sternly, " in a day."

Meryl nodded and stroked his head and then laid down beside him.

" I'll work for us," Meryl whispered, " You need to rest."

That evening Meryl sat down at the table and Millie handed her a cup of coffee and some soup.

" Wipe those tears away Meryl, we can't be sad," Millie said, " Mr. Vash will be fine. He's just going through another stage in his life."

Meryl nodded and heard Vita crying and she went to go get her out of the bedroom. She then heard silence in the bedroom, she opened door and looked at Vash holding her in his arms. She smiled and then heard him talking to her.

" Are you a little goddess?" Vash whispered

Meryl watched him as he rocked her in his arms and told her stories. Meryl shut the door and walked out, then sat down.

" He's such a good father," Meryl said, " He's always been a good father figure person."

" See, he's already doing fine," Millie said, " Now eat up before dinner is cold."

Knives sat out and looked at the stars, he reached up and traced a set of stars. He smiled and walked out and looked at the millions.

" These stars have different stories to them," Karen said

Knives turned around and looked at her, then she walked to him. She embraced him and leaned her head on his chest.

" Knives, where's our star?" she asked

Knives looked at her then pointed at a bright star.

" There," Knives said

" It's beautiful," Karen said

Karen grabbed his hand and she looked at him. He looked at her and entwined his fingers with her. Karen smiled and Knives looked at her and felt his body leaned towards her. She reached up and kissed him and wrapped her arms around him.

" I love you Knives, I don't want you to leave me again," Karen said

" I might have to," Knives said, " I have something to finish."

" How long will your be gone?" she asked

Knives looked at her and saw her tears swelling in her blue eyes.

" I don't know, but I will come back," Knives said

Raven folded her arms as she stared at the plants. Megami kept track up them and Raven looked down at them.

" I'm going down there," Raven said

" Alright," Megami said

Raven walked down and placed a suit on then went down a hundred feet and walked onto the dark soil. She walked towards the back and Megami watched as Raven vanished. Megami only wondered what was down there that made Raven often visit. Legato walked in and looked at Megami as she stared there. He started to walk off, but he couldn't stop staring at her. Megami leaned over and Legato turned around to face another direction. She then knelt down to reach for a plug and Legato leaned over to look at Megami.

" Master Legato," the young flutist whispered

He turned and looked at her and she smiled.

" Go talk to her," the young flutist said

" I rather not," Legato said

" Legato," Megami said

Legato walked in and Megami looked at him. He was fully dressed in his armor again and Megami smiled.

" Remove your armor," Megami said

" Is there a problem?" Legato asked

" No, just remove it," she answered

Legato removed the armbands and then the Chainmail, then everything else. Until he was only in his black clothing he wore underneath everything. She walked towards him and stopped, then looked at him.

" Spread your arms," Megami said

Legato did as she said and he looked at her strangely, then she walked to him and embraced him tightly. He looked at her and breathed deep and Legato looked at the flutist for help. The young flutist smiled and told him to embrace her, Legato put his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his hold. Megami closed her eyes and felt his strong embrace and she heard his heart beating.

" Your alive," she whispered, " your not dead."

" I don't understand what this proves," Legato said

" Human emotions," Megami whispered

Raven stood in front of one capsule and knelt down bowing. She lowered her head bowing.

" They are alive Raven," a voice said

" I know my master," Raven replied, " They are just a little hard to kill."

" They have the luck of the gods," the voice said, " You understand that I can not help in my current condition. I will help in three days, all I can do is control these plants."

" Yes, I understand Master Kaijin," Raven said

" I hear that you have brought a piece of the past back to life," Kaijin said

" Legato Bluesummers, Knives' minion, but I'm afraid Legato knows little about who he was months ago. We have removed his memories," Raven said, " and increased his strength."

Raven tapped into a capsule and opened it up and Kaijin stepped out of it. She wrapped a robe around him and looked at the wounds.

" Your arm has been replaced and your body is fully healed," Raven said

Kaijin smiled and Raven kissed his hand.

" You have been reborn," Raven said

Kaijin placed his hand on Raven's face and she pressed her hand on his hand. She looked at him and he kissed her forehead.

" Perhaps, Raven it time for your rebirth," Kaijin whispered

" Not, yet," Raven whispered

Kaijin wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, and pulled her close.

" Your sister was foolish to let her emotions get involved with the dead man," Kaijin said, " Kill him before it gets to involved."

" I understand my master, Legato Bluesummers will not last very long," Raven replied, " his body is slowly deteriorating as the days go by."

Kaijin turned Raven to face him and slipped his arms around her and kissed her.

" Good," Kaijin replied, " It is for her own good."

Raven kissed him on his lips and he pulled her close.

" Tomorrow, I will have Legato send Calliope," Raven said

" Good, have her tear them to pieces, I want nothing but their heads," Kaijin whispered

Raven nodded and pulled out something.

" Your daily dosage master," Raven said

She then once more set up the capsule and helped him.

" Sweet dreams master Kaijin," Raven said stepping up and kissing him

She then looked at him as the capsule filled with water and Kaijin closed his eyes. She walked back to the elevator and went up. She found Megami gone and she narrowed her eyes.

" Calliope," Raven called

" Yes, mistress," Calliope said

" Where is Legato?" she asked

" I do not know, I was looking for him myself," She said

Raven looked at him and walked down the hall of the sleeping quarters. She narrowed her eyes finding it strange Megami and Legato would both be gone.

" That sister of mine," she growled, " Where is she?"

****

2 weeks later

Knives woke up gasping and he saw Karen was gone. He wiped the sweat off his face and breathed deep. He looked around and walked to the window, he jumped up into the windowsill and stared up.

" My past," he thought, " Yes, that's right, my true objective."

He grabbed a shirt and placed it on then made his way down the hall. He walked onto the porch and looked straight into the desert studying movements that possibly could be seen.

" It's out there," Knives said, " My destiny….my power that I desired."

Knives stepped off the porch and then stopped and turned.

_" I love you Knives, I don't want you to leave me again,"_

" Damn it," Knives growled

" You've never felt this way have you brother," Vash's voice came from the side

Knives looked at Vash as he held Vita in his arms. He walked over towards Knives.

" No," Knives said, " It's making me weak."

" It's making you understand that there are other people in this world than yourself," Vash said

Knives looked at Vash and sighed.

" Is that her?" Knives questioned

" Yes, the destine one," Vash said

Knives looked at her and looked at Vash.

" May I?" Knives asked

Vash looked at Knives and nodded. He gently placed Vita in Knives' arms, and watched him hold her. Vita stared up at him and Knives looked down at her.

" Warmth," Knives whispered

" What if there was away that there could be a small group," Vash said, " One that we could taught to not do what Kaijin has planned for them, but teach them that there is another way."

Knives looked at Vita and then looked at Vash.

" What are you saying?" Knives said

" A new race has been created, Vita is suppose to be destine to rage war against humans," Vash said

" A rebellious daughter, I bet you didn't see that coming," Knives said

Vash smirked and Knives handed Vita back to Vash. A cool wind blew and Vash looked at the desert sand being tossed away.

" It's only time that they find out we are not dead," Knives said, " And I for one am ready to die if I must to destroy something that should have never been created."

Vash sighed and stared out then looked at Vita.

" What do you think?" Vash said lifting her up


	7. Sounds of Sadness

****

Chapter 7: Sounds of Sadness

3 weeks later

The days were passing and there had been no attacks from the enemy. Vash returned to work after being proven innocent to the crime. Though he was now watched, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was watching each day how Vita grew and how innocent she remained.

" I find it strange, they haven't made a move," Knives said

" It's not strange, they will attack when we least expect it," Vash said, " They know we're alive."

Knives pushed off the wall and pulled the black coat tighter around him.

" We only have two Titans," Knives simply said, " There's nothing we can't handle."

" Don't be stupid Knives, they aren't the only ones we have to fight," Vash said

" Who else?" Knives said, " Raven and Megami, they aren't worth my time."

" Someone else," Vash said

Raven walked down to the edge of where all the plants were and stopped.

" Are you well master?" she asked

" Release me," he said, " send who you have to destroy them."

Raven bowed and opened the capsule and Kaijin stepped out. She wrapped a robe around him then bowed.

" Come, it is time to release those who sleep," Kaijin said

Raven nodded and walked Kaijin back up to the surface. Megami ran down the hall and slipped and slid across the floor.

" Shit," she growled

A hand reached down to her and she looked up seeing Legato standing there. Behind him stood the flutist. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up, then stared at her.

" I've come to tell you, that you are to go now," Megami said, " Knives and Vash are alive."

" I know mistress," Legato replied

She stared up at Legato seeing he was dressed in his armor. She reached up and kissed him and Legato looked at her and kissed her back this time. Megami pulled away and smiled.

" I shall be waiting," Megami whispered, " Come back please."

" Yes, mistress," Legato replied

He put his hand out and the young flutist grabbed his hand. Her flute at hand as they walked out into the desert lands and vanished. Megami smiled and touched her lips and a smile formed into her lips.

" Legato, please," Megami said, " I shall come incase."

Legato and the young flutist stopped just outside the town. The little girl looked at Legato and he smiled.

" Show complete suffering," he whispered

" Of course my master," she said

She walked into the town and looked at Vash and Knives talking. She smiled and gently played a soft tune that floated along the out skirts of town. Vash and Knives looked around hearing the music.

" Music," Vash said

He walked towards the center of town and stopped.

" Knives Millions," a voice siad

" Sounds like a fight," Knives growled

" Vash the Stampede," the voice said

Vash growled and narrowed his eyes as he backed up and then without warning both went flying backwards. Knives hit the ground and hit a building wall, Vash tumbled as he landed then stood.

" Waves," Vash said

Knives stood up and rubbed his head and looked around. He touched his holster and pulled the blade of Hades.

" We can't shoot," Vash said, " Put it away."

Vash dusted his clothing off and he took off towards the house.

" Don't let him go inside," Legato told the flutist

" Right," she replied

She hit a high note and Vash went flying and Knives ran in the direction that the sounds were coming from. The flutist smiled and blocked his shot and she pushed off the wall.

" Foolish man," she thought

She played a haunting melody and all around people began to come out.

" Knives, she's controlling them," Vash said

" Shut up and get inside, get your gun!" Knives shouted

The people of the town were coming at Knives and he looked around. Vash took off inside and ran into the house. He ran into the room and saw Vita was gone, he looked around franticly. He grabbed his gun and the coat, then ran down the hall.

" Meryl," he called

He pushed opened the doors and then saw Meryl on the ground. He ran to her and fell to his knees and collected her.

" Meryl," he said

She opened her eyes and looked at Vash, she gave a small smile touched his face.

" I tried, he was too strong," Meryl whispered, " Vita…is gone. He took her Vash."

" Who, took our daughter?" Vash said

" Legato," Meryl said fainting

Vash pulled Meryl close and embraced her, he began to cry and his hand touched the blade of the Willing.

" You won't win!" Vash shouted

" I believe I have," Legato's voice echoed

Vash lifted Meryl into his arms and walked down the hall. He laid her down and then looked at the armor. He grabbed it and dressed in it and slipped the coat on. He ran down the hall pulling the blade of the Willing. He fired a shot past Knives' head and Knives looked at him.

" What the hell!" Knives shouted

Vash looked to his left and then looked at Knives.

" To your left!" Vash shouted, " Fire there!"

Knives turned and both shot and the flutist smiled and walked out after they had stopped.

" Why do you shoot?" she asked

" The culprit appears," Vash said

The flutist smiled and placed her flute up to her lips.

" The curtain has opened and a new musician has walked on stage," she said, " I am, Calliope the 5th Titan."

" Joy," Knives remarked sarcastically

" Why are you here?" Vash questioned, " Where is Legato?"

" Already gone," Calliope said

She played a soft lullaby and everyone collapsed and they looked Calliope. Knives lifted the blade of Hades and prepared to fire. Vash placed his hand on it and Knives growled.

" No," Vash said, " We won't kill."

" Then you will die," Calliope said

" Her power is the flute, so aim for the flute," Vash said

Calliope looked at Vash and smirked then played a hard note. Vash was thrown and Knives fired a shot.

" Wrong move," she said playing several notes

She blocked the bullets and let them fall to the ground. Vash stood up and looked for Legato, he had to be there.

" Legato you bastard, come out," Vash growled

" Temper, temper, perhaps the dead has the upper hand on this," Legato said

" I will kill you," Vash said

He put his sunglasses on and then loaded his gun.

" Give me back my daughter!" Vash shouted

His eyes began to glow and he fired at Calliope and hit her flute. Knives smiled and fired a second shot at her. She jumped and grabbed the flute and played a high pitch movie.

" Your guns have no effect, I've made this beautiful flute out of a special material. I studied Mr. Midvalley's errors and knew you would try the exact thing," Calliope said with a smiled

" She's good, but how is it possible?" Vash thought

" Cause she's had the best to learn from," Legato said

Vash looked at Calliope as another blast came to him.

" She's got a flaw," Vash said, " Find it."

Calliope played several and then the towns people came up.

" Don't harm them Knives," Vash said

" What do you want me to do pat their heads and send them off to play?" Knives growled

" That wouldn't be the best," Vash said

Knives swatted some down, but they came back up. Vash looked at Calliope and narrowed his eyes, she was good. She was just as clever as the man who controlled her.

" Use the gifts," a voice whispered

Vash looked down on the coat and grabbed a diamond and held it.

" Light Vash, use the light," the voice whispered

He threw it up and fired it and a blast of light engulfed them and Vash broke free from those who shielded their eyes. He grabbed Knives by his collar and dragged him out.

" What's that light?" Knives said

" Breaking from darkness," Vash said

They stood in front of Calliope and she smiled a devious smile.

" Hey Knives she smile's like you," Vash said

" Shut up!" Knives growled pushing Vash

" So, those muses did help you, well their gifts will be nothing," Calliope said, " Let's waltz shall we?"

She played something and the ground around Vash and Knives began to open up. Vash stumbled back and fell toward the opened ground. Knives grabbed Vash's hand and pulled him up.

" Don't drop him, Knives Millions," Calliope said

She played a sharp note and Knives growled to the high pitch and his hand let go.

" Knives!" Vash shouted

" Don't break my heart Knives," she said

The waves attacked him from inside and he breathed in pain.

" Damn you!" Knives said

He grabbed Vash's hand and pulled him up.

" Can't breath now," she said playing another note

Knives began to suffer, and he lost hold of Vash's hand. Vash fell and the ground closed around him. Knives looked at Calliope and fought the pain, and punched her. She stumbled back and he fell to his knees.

" I won't die here," Knives whispered

He closed his eyes and fell face first. Calliope smiled and looked at Legato in the distance. He held Vita in his arms and nodded for Calliope to return.

" Nicely done," Legato said

Calliope walked towards the desert when Vash broke free from the grounds hold.

" It's not possible," she growled

Vash breathed deep and looked at her.

" Don't you think you've practiced enough," Vash growled

He dropped a green stone and looked at Calliope.

" I've been a little under my real goal, but I'll make sure you know that I'm not joking," Vash said

" Bastard," Calliope said

" You shouldn't use words like that, you can get in a bad habit," he said

She played a note and nothing happened. He pulled the gun of the Willing.

" Forgive me," Vash said

He fired a shot and the bullet went through her hands. She dropped the flute and looked at Vash.

" My hands," she said

" You don't study enough. A musician's hands are very delicate," Vash said

She breathed deep and pulled a gun and Vash looked at her.

" Farewell Vash the Stampede," she said putting it to her head

" No!" he shouted

She fired and shot herself and Vash shouted. The towns people stood up and looked around and looked at Vash. He fell to his knees and breathed deep.

" It didn't have to end this way," Vash whispered

" Vash," Meryl called

She ran to him and knelt down.

" Leave me Meryl, take care of my brother, I need to finish this all now," Vash said

" No, Vash," Meryl said, " You can't, not in your condition."

" Meryl listen to me, get Knives help now. Once he has recovered don't let him out of your sight," Vash sternly said, " It's for his own protection."

" Vash you can't fight this alone," Meryl said

" He has Vita and I won't let him keep her," Vash whispered, " Please Meryl do as I ask."

Meryl nodded and Vash stood up and hugged her tight.

" I'll get Vita back," Vash whispered, " I won't let him harm our daughter."

Meryl nodded and looked at Knives then looked up at Vash.

" I'll take care of your brother, don't worry about a thing," Meryl said

Vash took off and into the pitch blackness of the sandy desert.

" Vash the Stampede, his journey isn't half way over," Raven whispered

" I know, but it is not he who I desire to fight, I have no quarrel with Vash," Kaijin replied, " I have my debt to pay with Knives Millions."

" Then I shall retrieve Knives Millions for you," Raven replied

" Do, as you wish, but I believe he already knows," Kaijin stated

Legato walked off with a content look on his face and vanished into the sandy winds of the desert to returned as promised. Megami ran down hall upon hearing of Legato's return.

" Stop your foolishness Megami," Raven growled

She stopped and collapsed her hands in front of her.

" He is dead," Raven said

" You're only fooling yourself sister, he is very much alive," Megami said

" Have you forgotten his purpose?" Raven spat

" No, he is serving his purpose, he's choice was to die months ago Raven, but he lives for the moment now," Megami said, " Just as master Kaijin does."

Raven walked to her sister and stepped in front of her. She slapped her across the face and Megami turned the other cheek.

" You can not be with this man, his purpose is to serve and die. His death is near," Raven said

" Then I haven't much time," Megami said, " What ever you say can not turn my feelings away….I am in love with Legato Bluesummers."

" He's dead Megami," Raven said

" You don't know him," Megami said

Megami pushed aside and ran down the hall, to see Legato walking in. She smiled and ran towards him and stopped.

" You've come back," Megami said

" Yes, mistress," Legato replied

Megami walked to him and reached up and kissed him.

" Legato," she whispered, " Your alive."

She kissed him once more and this time Legato returned her kiss. She had not failed to teach Legato feelings, because it was there when he returned the kiss. She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

" Stay with me, and rest with ease," she whispered

Megami guided him away from sight of any and walked down the hall. She kissed him again and led him to her sleeping quarters there she looked at him.

" Legato," she whispered, " I want to be with you for as long as I can."

She touched his face and pushed his hair back and stared up at him. She removed his armor piece by piece, until he was only dressed in the black clothing. Legato looked at her as she ran her hand down his chest. Megami reached up and kissed him and reach under his shirt feeling his nice build, then she removed his shirt.

" Mistress," he whispered

" Don't be tensed," she whispered, " I'm yours Legato."

Her words had seemed to help inspire him a little because he gently kissed her, but in a whole knew way from before. Megami worked her way down and undressed him and he undressed her. Megami locked her quarter doors and dimmed the lights and walked to Legato.

" Let me ease your pain," she whispered

Raven narrowed her eyes as the sound of her sister's quarter doors shutting. Kaijin walked from the shadows holding Vita in his arms and Raven looked at him. She bowed on one knee and he looked at her.

" So, it was pointless for your sister to fight off her feelings," Kaijin said

" You mean with a dead man," Raven said

" Yes, a dead man," Kaijin said

He walked to the endless plants and looked at her.

" You are the one who will lead a new race," Kaijin said, " Starting now, my young goddess."

" You call her a goddess, why?" Raven asked

" Because she is perfect, she will have no errors, no regrets or sadness," Kaijin said, " After all this pathetic planet needs a warrior of perfection."

" What about Knives' child?" Raven asked

" That abomination won't last long," Kaijin said

Raven smiled and shook her head, she walked over to Kaijin and looked at Vita.

" Life gave birth to life," Raven said

Knives opened his eyes and looked around, he saw Karen and Meryl standing there. He then sat up and winced in pain, Karen ran to him and grabbed his hands.

" You can't be up yet, your still healing," Karen replied

" I need to go," Knives breathed

" Vash told us to keep an eye on you," Meryl said

" My brother is an idiot," Knives said, " If I'm not there he won't kill that idiot of a younger brother."

" Kaijin, he's alive?" Meryl said

Knives looked at Karen and she kissed his head.

" If you leave you will die," Karen said

" I can't die," he said, " I'm a plant….I don't shrivel up and die like humans," Knives said

Meryl narrowed her eyes and walked over to Knives, she slapped him hard across the face. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Meryl by the shirt.

" Stupid woman," Knives growled

" Stupid plant," Meryl said, " You're a selfish bastard. All you want is power and look what it has done to you."

" I don't care," Knives growled

He pushed Meryl away and she stumbled back slightly. Knives placed his hand on his chest and breathed.

" Knives, please rest," Karen said, " I beg you rest, your body needs it."

" My body has betrayed me," Knives said, " As it has many times."

She dabbed his face and looked at him then kissed him on the lips to make him remember that she was there. He weakly returned the kiss, but he fell back out of consciousness.

" Knives," she said

She grabbed his hand and held it tight. Meryl looked at Karen as she worried about Knives, she looked out the window and sighed.

" Vash, why are you carrying this burden on your shoulders alone," Meryl said

Kaijin walked down the hall and walked down to the plants. He stood before them and looked at all of them.

" Today you are free," Kaijin said

Vita began to cry and all around the plants reacted and the capsules began to open and the plant's opened up their eyes. Vita looked at them and Kaijin smiled and looked up and saw Raven was gone. He smirked and then looked at Vita.

" Your people have awaken little one," Kaijin said, " You are to prepare yourself as a leader."

" Not if I can help it," A voice said

Kaijin turned around and saw Vash standing there. He raised his gun at him and narrowed his eyes.

" Vash, what a pleasant surprise to see you," Kaijin said

" Give me back my daughter," Vash growled

" I believe she belongs here," Kaijin said, " She has her people to help start the new race."

Vash narrowed his eyes and charged at Kaijin and Kaijin narrowed his eyes at Vash. Vita continued to cry and the plants reacted around them. Vash was thrown back and slid across the ground. Kaijin held Vita and smiled and then looked at Vash.

" How can you be a father Vash, your so weak and unworthy to hold a perfect child," Kaijin said, " Where is your selfish half?"

" Thanks to your goons he's injured," Vash said getting up, " I'm standing in."

" How sweet brother, your sentimentalism continues to grow, it will be your end," Kaijin said 

" Give me my daughter back," Vash said his eyes glowed

He got up and drew his silver gun and Kaijin smiled.

" Not, that damn gun, Knives apparently knew nothing when he made those," Kaijin said

" What do you mean?" Vash said

" Your Angel arm is so weak, but I could create a more powerful one," Kaijin said

Vash narrowed his eyes and fired at some of the plants that walked out and Kaijin looked at him. He narrowed his eyes and pulled a gun and shot Vash.

" Damn you Kaijin," Vash said

" Shut up you weakling," Kaijin shouted throwing Vash back, " Unlike you and Knives I have been reborn with a second gift."

Vash breathed deep and listened to his heart beating. Vita continued shedding tears and Vash was becoming angry.

" I have to protect my daughter anyway possible…..evening if it means I have to do something I don't want to do," Vash thought

He closed his eyes and pulled out the blade of the Willing and breathed deep.

" Don't do it Vash," a soft voice said

Vash opened his eyes and he looked around. The nine muses stood there behind him and one reached out her hand.

" If you shoot your brother, your daughter will die as well," one said

" Use what is in your heart," another said, " Your brother isn't like you or Knives. All three of you have different qualities and different dreams at looking at life."

" But I can't let this race live," Vash said, " The human race will die if this one is born."

" No, Vash your daughter will teach them that they have free will, even though Kaijin has not given them that choice," another muse said

Vash put the blade of the Willing down and the muses vanished. Kaijin smiled and shot Vash. The bullet didn't break the surface of the armor of the World Beyond, Kaijin narrowed his eyes.

" We're different brother," Vash said, " You have certain dreams that I could never realize. Knives has dreams too, that I could never understand. But we have one thing in common."

" What is that?" Kaijin asked

" We are brothers," Vash said

" I can not believe after all this you still want to be so clean and not kill," Kaijin said, " You are a fool and will die a fool."

" Countless people have died trying to live with fighting, but it only brings eternal pain," Vash said, " You haven't experienced that because your afraid that the world will eat into your flesh like uncivilized beings."

" Shut up!" Kaijin shouted

" Your trying to take away a piece of life that should never been taken away," Vash said

Kaijin fired a shot at Vash and Vash looked at the bullet coming at him. He went to dodge it, but there was no way he would make it. Of course there was always someone looking out for him. Another bullet was fired towards Kaijin's bullet and both collided and exploded.

" I believe this is my fight," Knives' voice came from the back

Knives walked out dressed in the same exact suit as Kaijin, along with the black coat and smiled.

" Knives," Vash said

" I have to agree with one thing Kaijin has said so far. You're weak Vash, time to seal up that bleeding heart of yours for those unreliable humans," Knives said

" Knives, what a surprise, I was wondering when your weak decrepit body would show up," Kaijin said, " You've managed to prove me wrong on how stupid you are."

" Speak for yourself little brother," Knives said, " I've managed to torture him longer, when you can't even hold your body together."

" This is minor problem," Kaijin said, " After all my rebirth was sooner then expected because of two unwanted pest."

Knives smirked and looked around at the miles of plants. Knives pulled out the blade of Hades and smirked.

" For once I'm going to finish this, not some child," Knives said

He fired a bullet and Vash fired one to cancel his attack.

" Idiot," Knives said the plants reacted

" My daughter is in his arms," Vash growled

" So, have another kid," Knives said

" That child's a perfect being, a superior being," Vash said

Knives narrowed his eyes and said, " She's a filthy half being that will kill us off too."

" This is all very amusing, but I have a job," Kaijin said

" We're not done with you!" Knives growled

Vash ran at Kaijin and punched him and Kaijin stumbled back. Vash managed to get Vita back into his head.

" Vita," he whispered

" Get out of the way!" Knives shouted

Vash looked at Kaijin as he stood up and pulled a fast one on him. He fired a gun and shot Vash directly in the right side of his chest.

" Vash!" Knives shouted

Vash was thrown back, but he protected Vita. Knives fired a shot hitting Kaijin in his arm. Knives looked at Vash and Vash breathed deep. There was blood and a hole where the bullet went threw.

" Idiot I told you to move," Knives said

" Knives take Vita," Vash said, " I'll be fine."

Knives looked at the child Vash was holding in his arms, the next generation of life. Knives knelt down and took the child in his arms.

" Take her back," Vash said, " She's safe now."

Knives stood up and looked at Kaijin and narrowed his eyes.

" We're not through yet!" Knives shouted

" I look forward to our next meeting Knives," Kaijin said

Vash placed his hand on his wound and stood up and breathed.

" You've only created pain for people, made them suffer. Why can't you expect that you are one of them," Vash said

" I am not one of them!" Kaijin stated

Vash touched his gun, and pulled it out. Kaijin prepared to fire at Vash.

" Your pitiful," Kaijin said

Vash placed his sunglasses on and narrowed his eyes.

" I'm strong, just in a different way," Vash said

The plants around Vash and Kaijin began to step out of their capsules and Kaijin prepared to take that advantage.

" Prepare to die Vash the Stampede," Kaijin said

Kaijin began to shoot and Vash dodged his bullets and suddenly plants began to get in his way and surround Vash pushing him back towards Kaijin. Vash looked at his silver gun and sighed.

" I have to break free, but how," Vash thought

He looked at the seven stones that remained. He turned and fired a shot at it and flames engulfed the plants around. Vash ran towards the surface and climbed upward. Blood still dripped from his wound and as he came up, someone grabbed his hand. Vash looked up seeing Knives standing there holding Vita in one arm. He pulled Vash up and Vash fell to the ground.

" I told you to get Vita back," Vash whispered

" I don't listen to you," Knives said

Knives looked down at the flames that were engulfing the millions of plants.

" So, burned alive," Knives said

" I didn't want to kill them," Vash whispered, " I didn't."

" You were forced," Knives said

" How could you?" a voice said

Knives narrowed his eyes and said, " You should have learned that you should never raise the dead."

Raven narrowed her eyes and fired a shot at Knives and Vash.

" Stop it!" another voice said

Megami walked out and looked at Raven and Knives, then at Vash.

" Master Kaijin's dream isn't dead yet," Megami said

She walked over towards Knives and he growled at her. She touched Vita's face and smiled.

" This is the beginning of the new race and one day there will be more with time," Megami said, " One by one they will grow."

" Megami how could you betray me?" Raven said

" I didn't sister, I just took another way of living a dream….using master Vash's method…not killing," Megami said

Vash looked at the woman and looked, she seemed pleasant and it was then he realized that there was always another who found the same meaning to life.

" Let them go," Megami said

Vash fell to his knees and fell unconscious from his wound and Knives sighed. He knelt down and lifted Vash and threw him over his shoulder and walked past Megami and Raven.

" You are weak Knives Millions, I thought you were stronger than any," Raven said

Knives stopped and smirked and said, " You are wrong, I'm still the most powerful being on this planet and I will find that power."

He walked off and out into the desert and vanished out of sight. Raven looked at Megami and narrowed her eyes.

" Where is the dead man?" Raven asked

" Sleeping," Megami said

Megami walked down the hall and entered her quarters and looked at Legato. She stripped away her clothing and slid in beside him. She kissed him on his lips and laid down.

" It's only time now," she thought

AN: Final chapter coming soon. There might be a third story…hehe there's so many strings that need to be tied


	8. A Man Who Never Cried

****

Chapter 8: A Man Who Never Cried

2 months and 1 week later

Knives stood out in the night sky and stared at the stars. His suave face no longer showed, but now it was rough. He gave him a more demanding and handsome look. His moments alone became very little since that day, he was learning to cherish the moments Karen often embraced him. His edgy side was slowly dying away, it was like he was becoming a new man. He sighed watched as the dust devils blew past the sleeping town. Knives walked along dusty grounds of the town then sat down on the well. He looked at his left hand at the ring and sighed.

" Do you still want to kill the human race?" Vash's voice came from the back

" These humans are making we weak," Knives said, " What else can I do?"

Vash walked over to where Knives was stand and placed a hand on his shoulder. Knives looked at Vash and sighed.

" You've been around these humans for some time, don't you think maybe it's you who is adapting to them," Vash said

" I'm not like you brother don't your remember I was the one who tried to kill you," Knives said, " I still have the idea in my head."

Vash chuckled and looked up at the stars. Knives sighed and walked a little and Vash followed behind him.

" In less than two months I'm going to be a father," Knives said, " It bothers me to think so."

" What, that you've betrayed yourself?" Vash questioned

" Yes, I've managed to stay away from humans most my life," Knives said

" And now that you are noted amongst humans you can't handle it," Vash suggested

Knives shook his head and sighed, then continued on.

" I think your changing, more understanding," Vash said

Knives sat on the well, Vash looked at Knives with a slight concern in his eyes.

" It's a good feeling to soon have someone else you have to protect," Vash said, " It just shows your ready to be a true man."

Vash join Knives on sitting on the well and both brothers looked at the stars.

" Do we have anything to worry about now?" Knives said

" With Kaijin dead…again, I don't believe so," Vash said

" What about Legato?" Knives said

" He can't survive, he already smelt like the dead, those two would have continue adding plasma and blood of a plant in Legato to keep him alive," Vash said, " I'm not worried."

Knives nodded and rubbed his rough chin and looked at Vash seeing he had his 5 o'clock shadow. It suited them both and Vash even let his hair grow out, but Knives continued to keep his style, it was apart of his features he didn't want to lose while changing. For the first time since Knives had been brought here to this town, he's felt comfort and a little bit of happiness he never knew he could express.

" It's getting late you should go tend to Karen, she's going to need a lot of help in the next month or so," Vash said, " Go be a good husband."

Vash jumped down and walked back towards his house and entered and Knives sighed.

" I don't understand you Vash," Knives said, " I've managed to torture you for years and send assassins to murder you, but you show to much of a will to live."

He jumped down and walked towards the small home, he entered and smelt the fresh herbs and spices fill the air. Karen had been cooking and cleaning all day and Knives could only wonder why she was. He was confused for once in his life and Karen walked into the room.

" Knives you've come back from outside," Karen said

" Yes," he said

" Are you hungry, I've made us some dinner," Karen said

" I would like that," Knives said

Karen smiled and served him, she walked over and sat the plate down and Knives looked at it. It seemed she had over done herself this time, but it smelt delicious and he wouldn't waste one bite. Karen sat down and both ate together and Karen told him she had bought some things for the baby. Knives stared at her as she explained what she got, getting caught up in Karen's gentle voice.

Later that night Karen fell asleep early and Knives stood there watching her sleep. He pushed off the door frame and went and took a shower to wash the daily residue off his skin. He closed his eyes feeling the water just run down his body. He looked at the scars he had received within the last few months, from the bullets to the slash across his chest. He had been clean from scars until his fight with Vash. Once he finished he went on to bed and slipped in beside Karen. She immediately got close to Knives and he wrapped his arms around her.

" Why do I feel this odd feeling?" he thought

The next morning Knives got up early and started early and let Karen sleep. He looked at himself in the mirror and rubbed his chin. He sighed and splashed water on his face and walked back into the room and changed. He sighed and walked outside feeling the hot sun touch his face. He watched the people pass by and then saw Meryl and Vash walk to work with Vita at hand. They seemed to live a life that just welcomed everyone, but it wasn't easy to see this. Knives sat down and Karen walked out looking at Knives. She walked to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

" What's wrong Knives? You've been acting strange," Karen said

She rubbed his shoulders and then sat beside him. He looked at her and she placed her hand on his face.

" Your worried aren't you?" Karen said

" No," Knives said, " it's nothing."

" Please, Knives tell me," Karen said

He grabbed her soft hands and placed one hand on her stomach feeling the child kicking. She placed her hand on his hand and smiled at him.

" Don't worry Knives, everything will be ok," Karen said

" I know it will," he whispered

By afternoon Knives had managed to do some work helping Karen around. Less than two months and he would be a father of yet another part of the new race. Human and plant, was it possible to have two races come together? Knives looked at Karen as she made her way around the home. There was hardly enough to do to keep him busy, but there was also no time for him to do work and get money for the soon to be born child. He was already feeling like a weak father, and unable to care for anything.

2 weeks later

Knives sat outside watching the sunset and people leaving their shops to return home. He watched Meryl and Vash left the saloon with the sleeping child on Vash's back. Vash looked over and saw Knives sitting there, he gave a wave. He kissed Meryl's cheek and let her take Vita inside.

" Once again your out on the porch," Vash said

" Fresh air," Knives said

" Only you would make that same lame excuse," Vash said, " What's really bothering you?"

Knives shook his head and leaned back. Vash looked at him and looked at the scar on his left eye.

" Knives, you never told me how you were able to heal so fast," Vash said, " So, tell me now."

" My daughter," Knives said

" What do you mean?" Vash asked

" She healed me every time I was hurt," Knives said, " I can't explain it."

Knives touched the scar over his eye and sighed and then Vash nodded.

" I see you were afraid all this time," Vash said

" What do you mean afraid?" Knives growled

" Don't get offensive, I'm saying that it's just like any parent. They worry about each day. What their child is doing, how they might grow up. Your afraid that this child will be brought up wrong," Vash said

" I am not, I know that I am not a weak person and will never be. I won't let my child be either," Knives said

Vash rubbed his eyes and sighed, then Knives turned away.

" I'm afraid for my wife's well being," Knives said

Vash looked at Knives as he said that. For the longest time there was silence between the two.

" Why are your worried about Karen's well being?" Vash asked

Knives shook his head and said, " I don't know, it's strange."

Vash was curious now, Knives was speaking to him about his wife and how he didn't feel as though she was herself. She was always tiered and she sometimes didn't feel like getting out of bed. Vash told him Meryl was like that, but Knives gave him a look. It wasn't look Knives often gave his brother, it was a look of true fear. Knives pushed himself up and Vash looked at him.

" I don't think she can handle this child," Knives said, " This child is making her weak."

" She'll be fine, it's just a phase," Vash said

Knives shook his head and Vash couldn't understand why Knives was so upset about it.

" Vash," Meryl called, " Dinner."

Vash nodded and looked at Knives and placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry, she has less than a month to go and if she's early by a week she should be fine," Vash said

" I hope," Knives said

Vash nodded and walked off, it was something new to Vash to hear his brother even say the word, hope. Something truly was wrong if Knives was that worried about Karen.

That night Knives couldn't sleep, things were on his mind. He sat up and looked at Karen, she slept fine. He placed his hand gently on her stomach feeling the warmth.

" How do I know you will be fine?" he thought, " I won't be there."

He got up and opened a window letting the cold desert air in. He sat there letting the sweat that fell from his face dry, he touched his left side of his chest and breathed deep.

" I can still feel the pain," Knives whispered

He cringed at the painful sound he heard last before blacking out. It was there that he had heard voices all around him. He was given a task at hand to take care of his daughter. The voices didn't say why he should be the only one taking care of her. The voice also spoke of finding comfort within others.

" I don't understand," Knives whispered, " What do they mean?"

Knives balled up his fist and felt his heart beat pick up. He looked at Karen as she stirred a little and then sat up startled. Knives stepped down from the window sill and watched her. He felt his heart beat pick up and he heard hers too.

" Karen," he whispered

" Knives," she replied, " I…I…I think it's time."

" For what," he whispered

His heart picked up another pace and Karen touched her stomach. Knives nodded and reached for her hand and then helped her out of bed. He placed a shirt on and she dressed, then he lifted her into his arms. He could hear her heart beating fast and out of control. He ran her to the doctor and as if they knew, took her in, he sat down and breathed.

Vash sat up in a suddenly and Meryl looked at him. She sat up and put her hand on his back.

" Did hear that?" Vash whispered

" I heard nothing," Meryl whispered

Vash got up and ran down the hall and opened the door. He looked at Vita as she stood up in her cradle. He walked over to her and lifted her into his arms.

" You heard it too didn't you?" he said

Meryl walked down the hall and leaned against the door.

" She's ok?" Meryl asked

" She's fine," Vash said

He kissed her head and Vash looked at Meryl.

" You looked like a scared rabbit Vash, mind explaining it to me," Meryl said

" I'm going over to see Knives," Vash said

" This late?" Meryl asked

He nodded and walked back to the bedroom and dressed them walked out and walked over to where Knives was staying. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He opened the door and called to Knives, then saw neither Karen nor Knives was there. It then came to him that Karen probably went into labor. He ran and told Meryl and then ran over to the doctors. He was right Knives was sitting down and had the same look on his face that he had when he awaited the news.

" First time?" Vash questioned

Knives looked up and then shook his head.

" What are you doing here?" Knives questioned

" Moral support," Vash said

" I don't need it," Knives snarled

" Your face sure showed it," Vash said

He sat down and looked at his brother, seeing he didn't want his support. Knives stared out and continued to wonder.

" Knives," Vash said, " Don't worry."

" Go away," Knives said

2 hours later a doctor walked over to Knives. Knives looked up and stared up seeing the doctors face.

" How is she?" he questioned

" You're a father of a beautiful baby girl," the doctor answered

" How is my wife?" Knives breathed

The doctor didn't answer right away, Vash looked at Knives seeing a sadden look, but also an angered look.

" Answer me," Knives growled

" She passed on after giving birth," the doctor said

Knives pushed the doctor aside and Vash grabbed Knives' arm.

" Get your hands off me Vash," Knives growled

" Stop it," Vash said

" I want to see her," Knives said

" I can't, let you see her," the doctor said

Knives grabbed the doctor by his shirt and narrowed his eyes.

" Let me see her now," Knives growled

" Knives stop it," Vash said pushing him away from the doctor

Knives breathed deep and the doctor sighed.

" Alright," the doctor said

The doctor walked them back to where Karen was and Knives stared at his wife. He breathed deep and walked over to her, then knelt down beside her. He grabbed her hand and stared at her.

" Leave Vash," Knives growled, " I want to be alone."

Vash patted Knives' shoulder and then left, but waited just outside the room. Knives kissed Karen's hand and breathed deep. Vash looked in and saw Knives just kneeling beside Karen. He then saw Knives bring a hand up to his face, and it seemed he was crying.

" A man who never cried before, certainly can pick up on it," Vash thought.

A nurse walked past Vash carrying the baby and she stopped.

" Here she is sir," the nurse said

Knives stood up and turned around and looked at his daughter. He took her into his arms and looked down at her. Her big round blue eyes matched his own and her fair skin matched Karen's. Her features had both parents', but many were Karen's most noticed.

" Why?" he whispered, " Why did you take her from me?"

Vash looked at his brother and sighed. He knocked and Knives looked at Vash as he stood there. He turned away and looked at the child in his arms.

" Why did you say everything would be fine?" Knives questioned

He walked to Karen and knelt down.

" Knives," Vash said

" Does everything look fine Vash?" Knives shouted

" Sir please," the nurse said

" Does it Vash!" Knives growled

Knives stood up and looked at Vash and Vash saw the crazed look in his eyes. Something he hadn't seen for months, but now it was once more returning.

" Knives don't be like this, Meryl and I can help you," Vash said

" How? Can you bring this woman back? Can you heal eternal pain?" Knives questioned

" We can't bring her back, but we can help you raise your daughter after all she is apart of you. She is your flesh and blood," Vash said, " You should be happy that Karen gave her life for this child."

Knives looked at his daughter and breathed deep. His daughter looked at him and reached out her hands toward him. He gently grabbed her small hands and stared at her, trying to fight back the anger that he had already gained from losing Karen to her. This new life that he held in his arm was what he had been waiting for, for 9 months. Tears fell from his face and he pulled the child close to him.

" I'm your father and I will protect you," Knives said, " What ever the cost?"

Vash looked at Knives and then nodded and walked off. He knew now that his brother was learning how to feel remorse and love for someone. This to him was the beginning of a new beginning.

****

2 weeks later.

Knives brought his daughter home and held her in his arms. He looked at Meryl and Vash as they stood there.

" We want to help you," Meryl said, " It's the least we can do."

Knives nodded and looked at them. He looked at his daughter and gently kissed her head. Meryl looked at Vash and smiled as they watched Knives gently embrace the child.

" Come this way, we want to show you this," Meryl said

She walked to the bedroom and opened the door, there a cradle stood. Colorful baby blankets laid in the cradle and the sounds of soft music played. Knives looked at the cradle and nodded.

" Some of the towns people heard about your loss Knives and to show their sympathies they've given something to you for the child. Karen was more than an average girl that want to help you Knives," Vash said, " She was a good woman who helped many people. The town owes her a lot and they decided to help you out."

Knives looked at Vash and then looked at his daughter.

" So, did you think of a name?" Meryl asked

" Salus," Knives whispered

Meryl and Vash smiled and looked at Knives holding Salus.

" A new generation has begun," Vash thought

****

END OF SOMETHINGS NEVER CHANGE


End file.
